Bodyguard
by Misao-21
Summary: "¡Y-y… yo te he dicho que no quiero ningún viejo siguiéndome hasta el baño!" grito Misao golpeando la mesa.
1. El guardaespaldas

Hola... desde el 2007 que no escribía en Fanfiction, la inspiración se fue y bueno muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida.

Hace poco recupere mi cuenta y estoy feliz de poder subir este fic que lleva bastante avanzado.(Este comencé a escribirlo después de recuperar la inspiración en Coyotes y antes que los one-shots ya publicados).

Gracias de corazón a todas las personas que han dejado reviews a mis historias antiguas a lo largo de este tiempo. Espero poder finalizar algunos de esos proyectos inconclusos en un futuro.

* * *

 **AU, OOC. Tiempos Modernos.**

 **Aoshi Shinomori – Misao Makimachi.**

(Con Kenshin y Kaoru obviamente, porque ¿Qué es de Misao sin Kaoru?).

 **Disclaimer:** **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, y esta historia es solo producto de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

 **Bodyguard**

 **Guardaespaldas**

 **Capítulo 1**

...

..

El vapor se juntaba en el amplio baño, mientras ella se encontraba en silencio dejando que el agua tibia la cubra, amaba ese lugar la hacía sentir en casa aunque sin su madre. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo por culpa del avión, había llegado temprano al Holiday Inn Tokyo.

Suspiro pesadamente y tomo la toalla perfectamente colgada a un lado de la ducha.

Envolviéndose en esta y con el cabello mojado cubriendo su espalda salió. El baño era amplio, al lado derecho estaba el jacucci y entre este y la ducha una puerta para el sanitario.

En frente un espejo enorme, con un tocador tan largo que podrían perfectamente 4 personas arreglarse allí. Reviso los cajones, todo estaba intacto, su maquillaje, cremas, útiles de aseo. Tal cual los había dejado hace un año atrás. Arrugo la nariz, pensando en que su padre no había movido un solo alfiler de ese lugar.

Se sorprendió a si misma pensando que si alguna vez había entrado allí si quiera. Al menos sabía que Tsubame lo hacía para dejar las cosas que enviaba.

Tsubame una chica de 17 años que solía ser una mucama en el hotel, había sido promovida ese año a recepcionista. Tenía porte y era muy amable. Siempre fueron amigas durante su niñez. Y cada vez que podía la ayudaba. Sonrió pasándose una mano por el pelo, mientras con la otra sostenía la toalla blanca que colgaba de su delgado pero bien proporcionado cuerpo.

Levanto el teléfono colgado junto al espejo y pulso el botón.

"Señorita, en que podemos servirle"

"Necesito que Tsubame venga, por favor"

"La señorita Tsubame está en recepción en este momento, pero…" soltó la voz que fue interrumpida.

"La quiero aquí en 5 minutos o 3 máximo"

Colgó el teléfono.

Se revolvió el cabello y soltó la toalla mirándose al espejo. Volvió a suspirar y camino a la salida rumbo a su habitación, pero se detuvo entrando en un pasillo que llevaba a un inmenso armario lleno de ropa, zapatos, joyas y accesorios.

Camino desnuda tocando apenas con la punta de sus dedos las prendas. Se detuvo en un vestido color coral, corto que tenía dos tirantes y dejaba la espalda descubierta. Lo dejo deslizarse por su cuerpo y siguió caminando hasta los cajones tomando una pequeña tanga de encaje blanco que subió lenta y cuidadosamente por sus piernas.

Se giró hacia el centro apoyándose en amplio mesón de accesorios, tomo un collar largo con un pequeño pajarillo que colgaba de él y se movió a tomar de la inmensa estantería unas sandalias con plataforma color piel. En eso sintió la puerta.

"Ya voy" sonrió diciendo suavemente y después de ajustar la correa de la sandalia, se levantó a salir a la habitación, al lado izquierdo había un enorme televisor, y unos sillones blancos, al frente una gigantesca cama blanca con muchos cojines que daban a un precioso balcón con vista a la ciudad, en la mitad del camino estaban sus maletas tiradas, junto con la ropa del viaje que no se molestó en levantar.

Miro la pantalla antes de abrir, Tsubame se arreglaba el cabello y ajustaba su uniforme, moviendo las manos nerviosa. Sonrió abriendo la puerta.

"Hey extraña"

"Señorita Makimachi" sonrió la chica sin levantar la cabeza.

"Oh por favor, solo dime Misao y pasa"

Tsubame entro y Misao la abrazo, juntas sonrieron. Empujándola hacia el centro de la habitación comenzaron a conversar naturalmente de todo y nada, entre las cosas que le conto era que estaba postulando a una Beca a Inglaterra para la Universidad y pronto tendría una respuesta, Misao le sonrió orgullosa, mientras se sentaron en uno de los puff cerca de la televisión.

La miraba sin comprender porque de pronto Tsubame se contenía tanto con ella. Estaba sentada muy derecha, con las piernas juntas y apenas la miraba. La analizo un rato sin se sonrojo preguntándole que tal habían sido sus clases, sonrió relajándose y le comento que todo en Chicago iba bien, ella estudiaba moda y diseño de vestuario. Estaba en segundo año, antes de ir de vacaciones a otro lugar prefirió volver al Japón pensando que podría pasar un poco más de tiempo con su padre, si es que con suerte se dignaba a verla.

O simplemente estar allí y recordar a su madre.

"Te he traído algo" sonrió caminando hasta las maletas sacando una enorme caja, para luego revolver la otra y tomar un bolso de tamaño medio café, para volver a sentarse junto a ella.

"Señorita no tiene porque…"

"Deja de llamarme señorita, tu eres mi amiga" le sonrió Misao. "Apenas tienes tres años menos que yo" agrego entregándole la caja.

Tsubame agradeció con una reverencia y miro la caja curiosa.

Misao amaba ver su rostro de sorpresa, sentía que Tsubame era su otro yo, ella misma más calmada, más joven, con una familia normal, con una vida que ella hubiese querido tener.

"Ábrela"

La chica con manos temblorosas la abrió, dentro había mucha ropa, y dos cajas de zapatos, se tapó la boca y levanto la vista con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Misao se levantó y le beso la frente entregándole el bolso café. Dentro de él había un Mac pro y algunas cosas extra, además de un sobre.

"Misao…"

"Oh vamos, vas a necesitar todo esto en UK si ganas esa beca, o donde sea que vayas a la Universidad. Es un pequeño regalo de muchos que te daré, no es nada"

"G-gracias" susurro Tsubame sinceramente abrazándola como antes cuando eran niñas.

"Tengo que irme o su padre…"

"Si lo sé, lleva todo y guárdalo, espero verte durante el día"

Se echó hacia atrás. Hoy vería a su padre después de dos años, se preguntó si seguiría igual de maniático, se giró hacia la ventana mirando el balcón, le parecía que aun podía ver a su madre en un vestido blanco de satín sonriéndole.

Levanto su cuerpo pesadamente y arrastro las sandalias hasta la cama, allí se quedó dormida encima con el cabello mojado.

…

..

Kenshin caminaba apresurado hacia gerencia, se ajustó la corbata y el micrófono en el oído, mientras soltaba una que otra sonrisa a la gente alrededor. Tae le sonrió apenas llego y le dijo que esperara un momento, que iba a ser atendido enseguida. Él se quedó de pie como hacia siempre y se dedicó a escuchar su auricular.

Vio a Tae levantarse y abrir las enormes puertas, para sonreírle y hacerlo pasar. Al final del despacho estaba la silla girada hacia el enorme ventanal, desde la entrada pudo ver el humo del cigarrillo.

"Kenshin"

"Sr. Makimachi" soltó muy erguido sin siquiera acercarse mucho.

"¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?" pregunto bruscamente girándose a verlo, los ojos cansados y el cabello alborotado hacia adelante le daban un aspecto melancólico.

"Sí señor, está en camino" Saito lo miraba tomando bocanadas de su cigarro.

"Estará a prueba… ¿le dijiste que es por todo el verano, quizás un poco más?"

"Si Sr."

"Esto es bajo tu responsabilidad y le enseñaras todo el procedimiento" agrego Saito para volver a girarse – "Ahora retírate, en media hora lo quiero aquí"

"Si Sr." dijo girándose para salir cerrando la puerta , se apresuró a sacar el celular de su bolsillo donde escribió un texto y bajo al lobby.

…

..

Misao despertó con el sonido de la puerta, se levantó pesadamente para mirar por la pantalla, le traían un carrito con desayuno. Refunfuño maldiciendo y abrió la puerta sonriente dejando pasar a la chica que dejo todo en orden y se retiró sin decir una palabra. Ella solo suspiro, y miro el contenido

Tomándose el pelo en una cola alta, sonrió pensando en que por fin le daban lo que ella quería. Su teléfono vibro y mientras comía un poco de avena con frambuesas encima, leyó _'llego a las 8 de la noche al hotel'_.

Moviéndose incomoda viendo la hora, eran casi las 10 y ella no estaba ni maquillada.

Tomando un jugo de naranja se volvió al baño, donde dio vuelta su bolso de cosméticos, allí se detuvo un poco mientras rápidamente se hacía un delineado de ojos y ponía un rosado claro en sus labios.

Se apretó los senos desde los costados riendo, se veía bien. Se giró pesadamente para salir a la habitación, tomando el celular de la cama, lo metió en un pequeño bolso negro de mano con apliques plateados pequeños en una orilla, tomo su tarjeta y abrió la puerta.

Enfrentar a su padre, no podía ser tan malo.

Camino moviéndose delicadamente por el pasillo blanco largo hasta llegar a los ascensores, estaba en el penúltimo piso donde se encontraban las mejores habitaciones del lugar. Solo había 4 Palace Suites en ese piso. Entro al ascensor mientras su vestido se meneaba graciosamente con ella, era tan corto que no dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación, sus piernas largas y tonificadas mostraban el fruto de años como runner.

Levanto la vista hacia las 4 cámaras de seguridad suspirando. Al bajar en uno de los pisos entro una pareja y dos ejecutivos, que se le quedaron viendo de forma divertida. Lo que la hizo erguir la espalda y pronunciar más su trasero. Podía sentir las miradas sin aliento a su alrededor. En el piso 20 se bajó, dejando un estrago tras ella.

Tae la vio caminar como si una modelo fuera hacia ella, se quedó sin aliento.¿ Cuándo Misao había crecido?,¿ no llevaba sostén?. Suspiro nerviosa pensando en lo que sucedería.

"¿Cómo estás?" Misao apoyándose en su cubículo.

"Muy bien Señorita, ¿qué tal el viaje?" sonrió Tae mirándola. Misao era la imagen viva de su madre, sonrió con pena.

"Bien, normal supongo. ¿El ogro esta?" le guiño el ojo, suspirando. Tae pensó que hasta su aliento era increíble. La muchachita había cambiado mucho desde que se fue.

"Si, te está esperando" sonrió levantándose para abrir, pero Misao le movió las manos y ella misma abrió la puerta.

Dentro del despacho se podía ver a su padre como siempre, de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana, fumando. Camino hasta el centro de la habitación delicadamente y allí se quedó en silencio, esperando el ataque.

Saito se giró y quedo pasmado. De pie ante él, estaba su hija, o la que creía que era su hija, tocio un poco levantando la vista hacia ella. ¿Dónde estaba la muchachita con zapatillas y cabello en una trenza que corría por su hotel hace unos años?.

Se levantó pegando bocanadas a su cigarro sin decir una palabra, le parecía que el parecido con Tokio era demasiado para él, llegaba a ser doloroso.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza.

"Papá… ¿no vas a decir nada?"

"Me alegro que estés en casa"

Misao pensó que un abrazo habría sido mejor, pero bueno estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Noto su confusión y admiración cuando la vio. Sabía que le recordaba a su madre, pero no había nada que ella pudiera ser al respecto. Además ya no era la inocente chica que corría por el hotel jugando como un niño. Era una persona diferente, una mujer diferente. O eso creía.

Incomoda miro alrededor, aún mantenía una estantería llena de libros, alrededor algunas fotos donde estaba su madre con ella de bebe, o ella más pequeña. Ninguna de ellos dos juntos.

Saito se giró suspirando y ella hablo.

"Kaoru vendrá a pasar el verano conmigo, si no te molesta"

"Excelente" No tenía idea quien era o como la conocía, pero suponía que sería su amiga de la Universidad. – "Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante" agrego, Misao se movió nerviosa apretando sus dedos en el pequeño bolso negro.

…

..

Tae miraba a Kenshin y al recién llegado que estaban de pie en el pasillo. El pelirrojo caminaba en círculos de forma graciosa y el chico más alto solo asentía a sus palabras. Le pareció curioso que estuvieran allí. Luego abrió los ojos como platos. Si era lo que pensaba que era.

Iba arder Troya.

"Señor ya está Kenshin aquí"

Kenshin se giró a Aoshi al escuchar que podía pasar y le dijo que lo espere allí, que lo llamaría cuando el Sr. Makimachi dijera que podía pasar. Este asintió sin pronunciar una palabra.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ir al ejército, jamás pensó que iba a terminar como guarda espaldas, pero parecía una buena opción, después de haber dejado la escuela de oficiales. Al menos para matar el tiempo. Exceptuando por el pequeño detalle de Lilith todo en su vida había ido de maravillas. Suspiro mirando de reojo a la secretaria que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Kenshin le había dicho que era un trabajo sencillo, debía cuida a la hija del gerente y dueño del Holiday Inn. Ni siquiera había podido revisar quien o como era, ni investigar nada debido a lo abrupto que había sido el llamado el día anterior. Solo le dio unas ideas vagas sobre la chica en cuestión. Que era simpática y relajada. Que no tendría problemas.

Espero impaciente. Odiaba esperar.

"Kenshin…" susurro al verlo y corrió hasta el abrazándolo. El solo levanto la vista asustado hacia Saito que lo miro de esa forma que tenía de ver, y él se alejó de la chica con aroma a flores.

"Señorita Makimachi, tanto tiempo" Misao noto la expresión de Kenshin y se giró hacia su padre.

"Por favor, llámame Misao" hablo sin despegar los ojos de su padre. Que levanto una ceja y comenzó a hablar.

"No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces" tomo una bocanada de aire

"Así que mientras estés aquí, tendrás un guarda espaldas las 24 horas del día" soltó de golpe apagando el cigarro en un cenicero de la mesa y tomando otro de su bolsillo. Misao iba a hablar pero él continuo.

"No te estoy preguntando". Misao lo miro confusa casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Se giró a Kenshin esperanzada.

"Kenshin hazlo pasar" Saito hablo antes de que pudiera decir nada. Y él se giró hacia la puerta.

Al salir, Tae apretó los ojos, podía empezar a reconocer a la antigua Misao, no a la elegante muchacha que casi la dejo sin habla cuando apareció frente a ella.

Kenshin junto los hombros y le hizo un gesto a Aoshi que camino en silencio hacia él. Podían sentir medianamente los gritos.

"¡Pero que te has creído! ¡Tengo 20 años, papá!, vivo en el extranjero hace 2 años, ¡Cómo crees que me desenvuelvo allá!" gritaba moviendo las manos, había perdido el control, la antigua Misao estaba en ella, la sangre le hervía, se pasó una mano por la frente mientras caminaba en círculo meneando el pequeño vestido.

"No me interesa, escogiste venir a pasar las vacaciones en casa, bueno esto es casa"

"¡¿Porque me odias tanto?!" Grito Misao al borde de las lágrimas mirándolo de lado, la voz quebrada y llena de ira los hizo detenerse en la entrada.

"…"

Aoshi podía ver la pequeña silueta de la muchacha, en tacones con piernas torneadas, un vestido coral que apenas dejaba a la imaginación y un cabello sedoso medio ondulado tomado perfectamente en una cola alta, no podía ver su cara, pero por como apretaba el pequeño bolso negro, entendía que no estaba muy contenta con su presencia allí.

"No es cuestión de odiar o no" Saito les hizo una seña con los ojos de que siguieran caminando hasta ellos. Aoshi miro de reojo a Kenshin dubitativo mientras lo veía caminar de forma lenta y pausada hasta unos cuantos metros de la chica.

"¡Entonces por qué lo haces! meneaba su pequeño vestido, apoyando las manos en el gigantesco escritorio. "¡¿Porque?!"

"Porque eres lo único que tengo…"

Esa afirmación la hizo pasmar. Recobro la compostura y apretó una pierna contra el escritorio.

"Lo hago porque necesito saber, Donde, Como, Cuando y Por qué…" – resoplo molesto girándose hacia la ventana de nuevo.

Y allí estaba, ese pequeño instante en el que le había parecido oír que sentía algún aprecio por ella, se desvaneció, tan rápido como vino.

"¿Así como hiciste con Mamá?, si hubieras podido con ella, seguro aun estaría aquí" – Soltó Misao sin pensar en lo cruel que había sonado, y recién advirtiendo que había gente a su espalda.

"No quiero ningún guardaespaldas de mierda, siguiéndome las 24 horas del día" agrego escupiendo de golpe a su padre. "Quiero disfrutar mis vacaciones como las planee, y relajarme"

"Te he dicho que no te estoy preguntando"

"¡Y-y… yo te he dicho que no quiero un viejo de mierda siguiéndome hasta el baño!" grito golpeando la mesa.

Tae se sobre salto entrando de golpe con un carrito de tazas de café.

"Señor, el café" sonrió tras Aoshi, Kenshin y Misao que no se giraba.

"Señorita Misao quiere un té?" Kenshin y Aoshi observaron cómo los hombros de la muchacha se relajaban ante la voz de Tae y con una voz distinta le respondía educadamente que no.

Kenshin miraba a Misao con lastima, en realidad él la conoció el año en que ella entro a la Universidad y se fue, ese año donde todo sucedió.

Había cambiado mucho, podría decirse que era toda una mujer, pero sus arranques aun eran los mismos. Fueron amigos al instante cuando Saito le presento a su familia. Aoshi por otro lado se sentía muy fuera de lugar, quizás había sido mala idea asistir. Obviamente no era bienvenido y Kenshin no había mencionado nada al respecto de las situaciones familiares.

La paga era excelente pero a qué precio. Pensó respirando pesadamente.

"Kenshin va a explicarle todo, por favor no hagas nada estúpido" resoplo Saito. Misao lo ignoro, se sentía furiosa, iba a destrozar la habitación. La antigua Misao lo habría hecho, la nueva respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse.

"Sr. Shinomori, esta es mi hija" dijo de pronto, haciéndola con esa frase girar.

Lo que vio la dejo pasmada.

Un muchacho como de la misma edad de Kenshin, mucho más alto, con hombros anchos y brazos fuertes por lo que notaba en el ajuste del traje estaba de pie frente a ella.

Cabello negro con flequillo, y unos penetrantes ojos azules la miraban sin ninguna expresión. No pudo evitar mirarlo de pie a cabeza, traía un traje al igual que Kenshin negro con camisa blanca y un auricular en la oreja, pero hubiera jurado que sin el estúpido aparato en el oído perfectamente hubiera pasado por un alto ejecutivo o un modelo. Era desbordantemente guapo. Se quedó sin habla, sin poder evitar abrir ligeramente la boca.

"Te quiero las 24 horas con ella, un segundo que se te pierda y estas fuera, estarás 2 semanas a prueba" agrego Saito acercándose a él y dándole la mano que el acepto sin hacer ninguna mueca. Mirando atrás del señor Makimachi a la muñeca de porcelana que debería cuidar.

Si de espaldas ya era muy guapa, el frente lo dejo sin aliento. No llevaba nada bajo ese minúsculo vestido, el cuerpo se le tenso de solo verla. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con él y se sintió mucho más fuera de lugar que hace unos momentos. Misao salió del trance y junto los labios suspirando luego que su padre le diera la mano al recién llegado.

Su cabeza volvió hacer funcionar y la rabia regreso.

"No es un viejo, ¿ves?..." Saito apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Aoshi, lo que lo hizo tensar más mientras sentía el cigarro cerca de él. "Podrás llevarlo a cualquier lugar y nadie notara nada"

"Oh si nadie notara nada" ironizo abriéndose paso hacia la salida furiosa, uno de los tirantes de su vestido se movió ligeramente hacia un lado y ella lo alcanzo a tirar hacia arriba.

"Detente ahí, Misao. Sr. Shinomori es toda suya"

Saito sonrió girándose y caminando por el borde del escritorio hacia el sillón.

Ella gruño de rabia y miro como los dos chicos se giraban hacia ella y caminaban en su dirección. Volvió el paso y tomando el mantel de la mesa de reuniones de su querido padre, lo tiro dejando un desorden a su paso, abrió de golpe las puertas y las soltó sin cuidado. Si, la vieja Misao era difícil de controlar.

Tae entro corriendo viendo el desastre, la vio tocar su cabello apenas y caminar rápidamente hacia los ascensores.

Kenshin y Aoshi tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla. El pelirrojo alcanzo a poner el pie en él ascensor antes que la puerta se cerrase, Misao suspiro y se cruzó de brazos apoyada en la pequeña baranda.

Entraron con Aoshi y la puerta se cerró.

"No será tan malo, Señorita Makimachi, Aoshi es buenísimo además ni siquiera sabrás que está contigo" Kenshin se giró a verla. Misao miraba el espejo del ascensor donde los dos hombres están de pie delante de ella.

"Kenshin ¿Por qué haces todo lo que mi padre te dice?" pregunto jugando con el tacón de su sandalia.

"Lo hace por su bien"

"Ojala hubiera hecho más cosas por Mamá…"

Kenshin se volvió al frente sin decir nada al ver las lágrimas de la chica.

Aoshi parecía tenso y no quitaba la vista de la puerta. Él era perfecto para cuidar a Misao según Kenshin, no iba a entrometerse más de lo que debiera y estaría protegida. Por eso pensó en él. Porque era buenísimo y porque confiaba ciegamente en su discreción.

Misao se movió a un lado de Aoshi y apretó el botón del lobby. Volvió atrás y saco el celular de su bolso, moviendo los dedos muy rápidamente mientras pegaba bocanadas de aire.

Ninguno de los dos hombres frente a ella dijo nada más.

Al llegar se hicieron a un lado para que ella pase. La chica se asqueo de solo ver el gesto. Camino apresurada hasta recepción en busca de Tsubame pero no la vio allí, mucha gente caminaba por el lobby a esa hora, el almuerzo debería estar listo.

Se puso una mano en la barriga y suspiro pesadamente en el recibidor largo donde otras dos muchachas estaban. De reojo vio como Kenshin y el otro chico se quedaban a una distancia prudente apoyados en la pared.

…

..

"Voy a estar contigo hoy acompañándote por si… ya sabes" suspiro Kenshin. "Pero mañana no puedo moverme del Hotel así que empezara el periodo de prueba".

Aoshi asintió sin decir nada y se giró a verla, se apoyaba en el mesón graciosamente, moviendo los tacones. El vestido aparte de revelar gran parte de sus piernas, dejaba ver su espalda blanca. Meneo un poco la cabeza e intento no tensar los dientes, cuando la vio moverse para conversar con otra chica vestida de uniforme del hotel.

"Es su amiga Tsubame, crecieron juntas aquí es 3 años menor" Kenshin susurro a modo de indicación. El solo asintió.

Misao no paraba de hablar, toda la cordura la había perdido. Le estaba diciendo que tenía un guardaespaldas y que no soportaba la idea de ello. La única que había estado con ella en el peor momento de su vida había sido Tsubame y bueno Kenshin, pero ni con Kenshin podía contar ahora.

Esta intento calmarla, sonriéndole e indicándole que pasaran al gran comedor a que se sirviera algo. Misao acepto, solo si comían juntas.

Aoshi y Kenshin las siguieron en silencio hacia el lugar. Estaba repleto de gente, familias, turistas extranjeros y nacionales, que reían animadamente, otros estaban en el buffet, y algunos solo de pie conversando.

Tsubame indicó a Misao una de las mesas en el sector exclusivo del comedor, más alejado y solitario, con flores alrededor, y con vista más amplia a la gigante piscina.

En una de las grandes mesas cerca de la terraza se sentaron. Ella apoyo el bolsito negro y saco el celular, volviendo a escribir rápidamente.

"Es impulsiva, y quizás… solo quizás querrá perderte los primeros días, se astuto. Luego se acostumbrara." soltó de golpe Kenshin. "Es muy amable así que no tendrás problemas, confió en eso"

Él se limitó a asentir. ¿Podría ser eso que decía Kenshin después de lo que vio en la oficina?, aunque debía reconocer que la chica tenia agallas aunque estaba llena de rabia y pena. No quiso preguntar qué había sucedido con su madre, pero era evidente que no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Misao dejo el celular a un lado y se dispuso a comer su ensalada de mala manera, mirando la mesa mientras tres camareros hacían su mejor esfuerzo en poner cosas para que ella se sirviera. Tsubame avergonzada a su lado la miraba tensa.

"Déjenlo, no voy a comer todo eso". Los 3 chicos salieron disparados de allí.

"Señorita Misao tengo que volver a recepción, si tu padre sabe que yo…" susurro Tsubame asustada. La chica de ojos verdes se giró a verla.

"¡Para con el señorita! y ¡Que sepa!... e-estas almorzando conmigo" Bajo el tono al ver a su amiga nerviosa mirándola, se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

De pronto mientras llevaba una lechuga a la boca, se preguntó si Kenshin y el otro muchacho habrían comido. Se sentía tan ridículamente mal de pronto. Odiaba tener empleados, odiaba que la llamaran Señorita Makimachi para acá y para allá. Odiaba la idea del guardaespaldas, pero ignorarlos iba contra sus principios.

Se giró a Ken.

"¿Comieron ya?"

"Si"– mintió Kenshin agradeciendo con la cabeza. Misao levanto una ceja y se paró de golpe hacia ellos, quedando de pie entre los ojos. Aoshi veía a un punto en la piscina, y Kenshin le sonreía.

"Siéntense con nosotras por favor, ya es difícil. No lo hagan peor" se giró para volver a sentarse.

"Señorita no podemos"

"He dicho que se sienten, Kenshin" – el tono de orden de Misao tan parecido al de su padre, hizo que Tsubame casi soltara la comida. Kenshin le pego un codazo a Aoshi que lo miro estupefacto. No podían.

Tsubame hizo un gesto y los tres camareros arreglaron dos puestos frente a ellas, Misao comía sin ningún interés. Kenshin le sonreía con pena y preocupación.

Aoshi no sabía que pensar, iba a perder el trabajo sin siquiera empezar.

Mientras comían algo en silencio. Tsubame aprovecho de agradecerle el sobre con dinero que había en el bolso café. Llorando la abrazo, haciendo que Misao soltara el tenedor sonriendo contra su hombro.

"No es nada, tonta. Ahora dime, ¿Qué hay de nuevo y divertido en el hotel?" sonrió ya visiblemente más relajada.

"Pues pusieron dos gimnasios nuevos, hay un teatro, y cine, incluso un pequeño centro comercial al lado derecho" Tsubame hablaba apuntando al lugar.

"Vaya…"

"Tiene, Spa, peluquería, masajes de lo que se le ocurra, bronceado, etc."– Rio Tsubame al ver que Misao la miraba divertida mientras decía su monologo de recepción.

"Bueno ya me enseñaras. Hoy llega una amiga, así que podemos ir las tres a todas esas cosas" Misao rio por primera vez al verla mirándola con sus ojos como platos. Tsubame se levantó de golpe dejando la servilleta en la mesa.

"Yo no puedo señorita. Me van a echar, tengo que volver. Luego nos vemos" Le hizo una reverencia y volvió apresurada entre la gente hacia recepción.

Misao la vio irse un poco triste. Miro al frente y ninguno de los dos había comido nada. Permanecían inmóviles frente a ella con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la mesa. Como toda la gente que se acercaba a ella, se recordó.

Aoshi movió los ojos al frente, notando sus preciosas pestañas y el perfecto delineado, la delicada forma que tenía de abrir la boca para echarse un poco de lechuga. Era delgadísima pero tenía abultado donde debería tener, desvió la mirada.

La verdad es que si tenía un poco de hambre y sed, bastante sed. De pronto sentía que la boca la tenía muy seca.

Kenshin resoplo a su lado y se soltó un poco la corbata. Haciendo reír a Misao con el gesto.

"¿No pueden usar ropa normal?, todo el mundo va a notarlo"

"No señorita" respondió Kenshin sonriéndole.

Misao revolvió la ensalada. Cabizbaja pensaba en que en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer hoy más que esperar a Kaoru.

Se levantó de golpe y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar entre las mesas hacia la salida, los dos la siguieron en silencio. Ella suspiro. Pasando al lado de recepción mientras Tsubame la veía, entre pena y alegría.

Se miró las manos, el perfecto manicure rosa pálido se veía impecable, el cabello no lo llevaba mal y no había nacido aun la persona que la obligara a cortárselo, pensó jugando con la punta de la coleta.

Iba a dormir definitivamente. Se dijo entrando al ascensor.

Al llegar a su piso camino lenta pero armoniosamente hasta su habitación y metió la tarjeta. Los dos muchachos se quedaron uno a cada lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Misao se limitó a tirar el bolso al suelo y tenderse en la cama.

Y llorar.

Su padre una vez más la trataba igual y como cuando se fue. Igual a como la había tratado estos dos años fuera. Sin absolutamente ningún signo de cariño.

Pensando en eso se dejó llevar por el cansancio y sueño.

…

..

 **Fin Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Nota** : Estoy moviendo el fic de la cuenta nueva que había utilizado antes de recuperar esta, así que lo estoy revisando y volviendo a editar. Iré subiéndolo durante la semana. Besos!

 **Misao-21**


	2. La amiga

**AU, OOC. Tiempos Modernos.**

 **Aoshi Shinomori – Misao Makimachi.**

(Con Kenshin y Kaoru obviamente, porque ¿Qué es de Misao sin Kaoru?).

 **Disclaimer:** **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, y esta historia es solo producto de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

 **Bodyguard**

 **Guardaespaldas**

 **Capítulo 2**

...

..

Afuera Aoshi se soltaba un botón bajo la corbata y movía las piernas. Había olvidado que debería estar de pie mucho rato. Kenshin le asigno una habitación en el primer piso del hotel donde todos los empleados tenían una. Allí junto a él, tenía un pequeño espacio. Le hubiera gustado poder ir a tenderse un rato.

"Hace mucho calor" le dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

"Si" soltó aun con la boca seca. El pelirrojo sorpresivamente le entrego un sobre abultado café que saco de dentro de su chaqueta.

Bajo la mirada al contenido, copia de la tarjeta de su habitación, copia de llaves de su automóvil, dinero en efectivo, mapas del hotel y de la ciudad e historial con una fotografía de la chica de frente sonriendo y por ultimo un pequeño teléfono satelital, que acepto poniéndolo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

"Todo lo de ese sobre puedes usarlo libremente dependiendo la situación, bueno tu sabes" Vio moverse más relajado a Kenshin.

Él asintió ante la información, tenía claro que era libre en acceso a todas las cosas de la muchacha, incluso a su habitación, guardo el sobre en la chaqueta y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Ahora sentía un poco de pena por ella.

Una de las camareras del lugar pasaba con un carrito. Kenshin amablemente le pidió dos aguas minerales, que ella le entrego sonriendo amablemente y siguió su camino. Aoshi agradeció el gesto con una reverencia, estaba sediento.

…

..

Siendo las seis de la tarde, despertó de pronto y no recordó donde estaba, tuvo que obligarse a abrir los ojos y al mirar la ventana recordó el hotel y todo lo que había pasado.

Respiro profundamente y se arrastró por la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y camino tirando el vestido por su cabeza y dejándolo en el suelo.

Fue lentamente tomando un bikini negro y un vestido corto del mismo color que acompaño con sandalias altas con dos correas negra. Se movió hacia el baño y retoco el maquillaje haciéndolo un perfecto smokey.

Las siete y media y ella se disponía a salir, camino tomando dos pequeños diamantes que puso en sus orejas y recogió el bolsito negro. Tomando una botella de agua de la pequeña nevera se volvió para abrir la puerta.

Por supuesto el par de hombres no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que entro. Suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a caminar. Alcanzo a divisar que bebieron agua. Al menos se habían hidratado, semi sonrió, meneando las caderas y caminando en silencio hacia el ascensor.

Aoshi trago saliva muchas veces, la vio salir como un espejismo. El vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo muy corto, que se cruzaba en su cuello y dejaba la espalda descubierta, traía unas sandalias un poco más altas que las anteriores que llevaban su trasero a otro nivel, pensó mirándola caminar frente a ellos. Kenshin sonreía viéndolo de reojo. Misao siempre había sido muy hermosa. Más aun ahora que parecía haber cambiado completamente.

Bajaron en silencio hasta el lobby y ellos la dejaron salir nuevamente primero. Las miradas en general se tornaron a ella. Que hacia un esfuerzo por sonreír y no hacer una escena.

Camino directo hasta uno de los largos sillones blancos del hall, y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Kenshin y Aoshi se quedaron frente a ella de pie junto a la pared.

Misao se dedicó a mirar a la gente pasar, luego apoyo uno de sus codos en una de sus rodillas, estaba ansiosa por ver a Kaoru, algo que la hiciera salir de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba más que claro que no podía hacer mucho de lo que había planeado. Mejor hubiese sido haberse ido al caribe.

Miro al frente y centro su vista en su guardaespaldas. Ahora que lo veía bien la idea no le parecía tan mala, era elegante, hombros fuertes y cintura estrecha, piernas largas, y a juzgar por su ojo crítico en el ascensor un buen trasero, soltó una risita mirando al suelo y tapándose la boca con una mano.

"¿Misao?" una voz masculina a su lado la interrumpio.

"¿Sano?" – sonrió feliz levantándose y tirándose sobre él. Aoshi hizo un movimiento para caminar pero Kenshin lo detuvo con la mano.

Sanosuke Sagara amigo de infancia, era arquitecto y vivía en Tokio, era el amigo carretero ( bohemio) de la chica, mejores amigos desde pequeños. Aoshi movió el pie atrás al escucharlo y se pegó a la pared nuevamente.

"Wow estas preciosa…, ¿ Qué tal?, Tsubame me llamo y me dijo que llegaste" sonrió Sanosuke. "Aproveche de traerle unos papeles a tu padre". Misao se giró a mirar a Tsubame y le agradeció tirándole un beso.

"Estoy aquí como siempre" susurro desganada. "Viene mi amiga Kaoru, al menos no será tan aburrido, podemos salir y eso" rio mientras el moreno le sonreía.

"Tengo noticias…, me voy a casar" Sano la miro ladeando la cabeza, haciéndola quedar sin habla.

"¿Enserio?, ¡Felicidades!" lo volvió abrazar sonriendo.

"Si-sí, la conocí en uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos" sonrió divertido. "es Doctora".

"Pues tengo que conocerla"

"Absolutamente"

Sanosuke la miro con nostalgia y tomo su mentón con una mano. "Estas preciosa" murmuro acercando su rostro a ella por un instante para luego alejarse "Aunque sigues siendo una comadreja pero eso no se quita ni con agua" Finalizo.

Misao gruño haciendo una graciosa mueca y le pego en un brazo riendo. Este le entrego un sobre con la invitación de boda, iba a casarse en unas semanas.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerro riéndose después. Tenía de ser una gran mujer para atrapar a Sanosuke.

"¡Debemos salir!, antes que me amarren quiero beber hasta que olvide de quien soy"– El moreno pego un salto en el puesto entre carcajadas, mientras se alejaba y le guiñaba un ojo caminando directo hacia el ascensor.

Misao asintió riéndose y se sentó nuevamente cruzando las piernas leyendo la invitación, Megumi Takani, susurro.

Poniendo unos cuantos cabellos tras la oreja, sintió el grito de Kaoru. Y levanto la vista, su amiga estaba en la entrada con 4 maletas enormes y una cartera blanca que colgaba de su mano, traía jeans ajustados desgastados y una camiseta blanca, llevaba el cabello suelto y unas gafas de sol. Camino cual modelo de pasarela hasta ella, Misao sonrió jugando hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente se abrazaron riendo. Kaoru levanto las gafas suspirando.

"¡Dios mío, no siento mi trasero!"

"Me imagino, yo pase todo el día durmiendo" Misao sonrió mirando alrededor.

"Es precioso este lugar, jamás estado aquí" Kaoru sonrió tambien, mientras los dos botones esperaban tras ellas con las maletas. Misao levanto una ceja.

"¿Te vienes a vivir?

"La ropa es lo principal, por favor mírate" la hizo girar con la mano. Misao solo meneo la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kaoru la hacía sentir especial.

"¿Que?"

"Estas preciosa y yo en estos trapos!" grito riéndose Kaoru haciéndola reír también.

Juntas comenzaron a caminar elegantemente, algunos turistas se detenían a mirarlas, parecían sacadas de una revista, Kaoru aprovechaba la atención para tirarse el cabello hacia atrás elegantemente.

Misao la acompaño hasta recepción donde le presento a Tsubame y esta le entrego una tarjeta, su habitación estaba al frente de la de ella en el mismo piso.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor. Por unos momentos Misao había olvidado a sus guardaespaldas.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de los dos hombres en perfecto traje que las seguían, entraron al ascensor y ellos también quedando de espaldas a ellas. Los botones esperaron afuera. La chica le hizo un gesto con los ojos a Misao, para que explicara la situación.

"Debimos haber ido al caribe" resoplo. Echándose aire.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque pasaremos todo el verano con niñera" Misao suspiro pesadamente, sin importarle la presencia de los chicos.

El ascensor se detuvo y les dejaron pasar. Kaoru miraba asombrada a los dos jóvenes que caminaban tras ellas.

"¿Me estas jodiendo?" soltó Kaoru, empujándola y haciendo que Misao la mirara confusa. " ¿Y te molesta?" Misao arrugo la nariz.

"¿Perdona?, no te sigo" meneo su cabeza confusa ante la chica de ojos azules, apuntando a la puerta para que deslice la tarjeta mientras Kenshin y Aoshi se ubicaban uno a cada lado.

"Oh por favor" rio Kaoru mientras hablaba. "Yo ya me los hubiera tirado" los miro de pies a cabeza y entro, mientras Misao se sonrojaba riéndose y cerrando la puerta.

…

..

Kenshin se movió la corbata y Aoshi movió las piernas, pero ninguno dijo nada.

"Se discreta que te pasa" regaño Misao sentándose en la hermosa cama color pastel, la habitación era idéntica a la suya.

"Wow, es precioso" susurro Kaoru tirando todo. Misao la miraba recorrer el lugar.

Kaoru era parecida a ella, de familia rica, algo malcriada y presumida, pero tenía una hermosa familia constituida en USA, sus padres se fueron allí cuando era pequeña, y se conocieron en la Universidad, ella estudiaba Publicidad.

Kaoru se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió. Cuando Misao le dijo que su familia tenía mucho dinero jamás pensó que tanto. Iban a tener unas grandes vacaciones allí. No era que ella necesitara pero el lugar era de ensueño.

Le hacía gracia que tuviera guardaespaldas, ¿Por qué en Japón? Pensó.

Misao vio a su amiga que se fue a duchar y ella se quedó sola en la habitación, camino en silencio hacia el balcón, la ciudad se veía preciosa. Suspiro pesado mirando hacia abajo, el vacío.

Tristeza, Miedo.

Kaoru salió vestida con un vestido floreado ajustado y tacones color crema, se hizo una coleta alta también y revolvió las maletas arrodillada cogiendo un bolso crema donde metió su celular y tarjeta.

"Estoy lista" le sonrió, Misao movió la cabeza caminando tras ella, tomo el bolso de la cama y abrieron la puerta. Kaoru rio al ver a los dos muchachos aun de pie allí.

"No me avergüences" murmuro pasando y caminando delante de ella. Kaoru la siguió riendo.

"No entiendo por qué te molesta" soltó una vez estuvieron de pie en el ascensor.

"Porque tengo 20 años y es algo ridículo. Se cuidarme sola" resoplo Misao apretando el bolso y esperando que se abriera la maldita puerta.

"A tu padre debes importarle mucho" soltó de repente Kaoru, dejándola un poco descompuesta con el comentario, cosa que ella noto e intento cambiarlo cuando entraron. Aoshi y Kenshin se situaron de espaldas a ellas. "Míralo por el lado positivo".-

"¿Cuál es ese exactamente?"

"No vas a estar sola" sonrió pícaramente Kaoru haciendo que Misao moviera los ojos. "Muy graciosa".

"Puedes hacer tantas cosas" Kaoru se rio balanceándose sobre los tacones y la hizo reír también. "Córtala" Misao le hacía gestos entre risas.

"¿Y qué?, no te van a contestar"– Kaoru se acercó a mirar al pelirrojo, lo suficiente como para que el pudiera oler su perfume a jazmín. "Enserio" – resoplo volviendo a su lugar con ella. "No te quejes" se mordió el labio cuando se abrió la puerta hacia el lobby y las dejaron pasar.

"Deja de hacer escenitas, escuchan todo" Misao se empezaba a sentir incomoda mientras caminaba abrazándose a sí misma.

"Escuchan pero no les pagan para hablar, Dios eres tan contenida…" – murmuro Kaoru casi como un regaño para luego reír mientras tomaba dos champañas de un camarero. "Relájate" – le dijo pasándosela.

Se la bebieron de un sorbo y siguieron caminando.

Desde otro de los ascensores salía Saito con Sanosuke, que iban directo a ellas. Misao se giró y esquivo a Aoshi caminando de vuelta. Kaoru la miro confusa, la vio tomar otra champaña y volver a su lado bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos.

"Si voy a tener que enfrentarlo otra vez, tengo que beber" susurro. Kaoru rio diciéndole. – "Buena chica" para luego pegarle una palmada en el trasero.

…

..

Kenshin se sentía incómodo con la presencia de la amiga de Misao, era mucho más distendida que las demás chicas del país, tenía una personalidad curiosa. Cuando se acercó a verlo, lo hizo tensar y poner nervioso. Además no tenía problemas de decir nada que pueda incomodar a los demás, parecía ser una de las muchachitas ricas de alta sociedad que le importaba un carajo lo que sucedía alrededor. Pero se veía y olía delicioso.

Aoshi a su lado resoplo, el día estaba siendo mucho más complicado de lo que pensó, estaba cansado. Tendría que seguir a la chica con la amiga y aguantarse todos los chistes y cosas. Suspiro.

Misao parecía mucho más con los pies sobre la tierra que la otra muchacha, y ciertamente mucho más bonita en su opinión. La recorrió en la distancia desde los tobillos hasta el cabello, viéndola tensa en presencia de su padre. Que no decía nada más que fumar, en cambio el otro chico parecía reírse y hacerla sonreír.

"Entonces están invitadas" – sonrió Sanosuke, Kaoru le sonreía y Misao también, mirando de reojo a su padre que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por hablarle.

Lo vio llamar a Kenshin y Aoshi para que se acercaran. Se giró levemente a mirarlos, hasta la forma de caminar de Aoshi la hizo sentir incomoda, era raro.

Su padre le susurro algo en el oído a Kenshin que lo hizo abrir los ojos y luego asentir.

"Misao, Kenshin será el guardaespaldas de Kaoru" soltó de pronto Saito. Kaoru abrió la boca y la cerro, para casi dar brincos en el lugar. Misao se ruborizo pensando en el bochorno de tener que hacerle pasar por esas cosas a su amiga. – "¿Es enserio?" resoplo.

"Si enserio, está bajo mi responsabilidad en el país, así que mejor dos que uno" – semi, sonrió su padre, mientras les hacia una reverencia y se alejaba para salir del lugar.

"No sé si reír o llorar, lo siento Kaoru y lo siento mucho Kenshin" suspiro mirándolo. Kenshin solo le sonrió. Sanosuke la miraba divertido abrazándola dejando un beso en su cabello. – "Relájate" susurro.

"Es lo que le estoy diciendo, yo estoy feliz" Kaoru se apoyaba en el hombro de Kenshin que la miro de lado. "Tengo mi propio guardaespaldas" le dijo guiñándole un ojo – cosa que hizo reír a Misao. "Pervertida" – soltó haciendo reír a Sanosuke que miraba a los chicos.

"Sanosuke Sagara" – les ofreció la mano. Kenshin y Aoshi se la dieron sin decir nada más que un movimiento de cabeza. "Me tengo que ir comadreja, intentare venir mañana y salimos por ahí ¿vale?" sonrió dándole un beso en la frente, y se despidió asintiendo educadamente de los demás.

Después de ver a su amigo desaparecer por la puerta giratoria de la entrada, Misao comenzó a caminar con ganas de llorar de repente hacia el comedor, paso tomando otra champaña y Kaoru la siguió.

Algunos turistas se giraban a verlas, fue directo hacia la piscina iluminada deteniéndose algo exasperada. Sentía que se ahogaba allí.

"Oye respira" Kaoru la tomo de la cintura, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con sus ataques de ansiedad. "Vamos a pasarla bien, como sea" – agrego.

"Si" Susurro la más joven bebiendo la champaña, Kaoru choco su copa con la de ella y le guiño un ojo. "Ahora no estás sola en esto".

"Claro… veo lo molestísima que estas" Misao respiro profundo, su padre la ponía nerviosa, el lugar, todo, aunque aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos sonrió por fin.

Kaoru se giró hacia los chicos que permanecían junto a la pared. "Misao están buenísimos…" soltó en un gemido.

"Eres tan sucia" rio Misao bebiéndose lo último de la champaña.

"Iré por otra ronda" le guiño un ojo y camino hacia los comedores, Kenshin se giró y la siguió en silencio. Kaoru se volvió hacia Misao, visiblemente emocionada riendo y moviéndole las manos.

Misao solo pudo menear la cabeza y caminar por el borde de la enorme piscina. Aoshi la seguía a una distancia prudente.

Intento no llorar, el hotel le estaba haciendo recordar a su madre en cada esquina del lugar, encima su padre estaba haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a ella. Suspiro tirando un poco de la coleta alta. Se sentó en una de las sillas para tomar sol. Aoshi se situó tras ella.

Miro algunas parejas y gente que salía a pasear cerca de la piscina, grupos de chicos o chicas riendo. Sintió los tacones de Kaoru volver hacia ella, riendo. Ella solo pudo suspirar riéndose también, al menos la tenía a ella.

"Me siento una súper estrella" Se sentó en otra de las sillas, entregándole otra champaña. Se sentía un poco mareada pero poco importaba.

"Así veo, estas disfrutándolo a concho" Misao movió la copa mirando el agua.

"¿Ellos pueden beber?" Kaoru la miro, ella solo se encogió de hombros. "Pregúntales" – Kaoru se giró y los dos negaron.

"Aburrido" Misao rio.

"Que querías, están trabajando" Kaoru solo rodo los ojos.

"No sé, pensaba que podrían desordenarse un poco" – se encogió de hombros. Misao suspiro recordando que desde que conoció a Kenshin jamás lo había visto sin el traje formal. Se giró a verlo, este le sonrió con ternura. – "¿ Ken te has casado ya?" – soltó sin pensar, Kaoru lo miro interesada.

El solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. "¿Has tomado vacaciones?" – volvió a preguntar. El volvió a negar. Misao se giró asqueada. Su padre utilizaba a toda la gente. Incluso a alguien tan amable como Kenshin.

"Eso le espera al mío" susurro muy bajito, haciendo reír a Kaoru. Kenshin solo sonrió. Aoshi se arregló el auricular nervioso, al escuchar a la chica hablar de él.

"¿Por qué estás tan tensa?, relájate disfruta" Kaoru bebio un poco de champaña y le guiño un ojo agregando – "Eso se puede solucionar"

"Tú no entiendes nada Kao" Misao se pasó una mano por el flequillo y volvió la vista al agua.

Eran las 11 de la noche y estaba muerta física y mentalmente. Kaoru parecía estar cansadísima también, sus planes de ir a bailar o salir por allí iban a tener que quedarse para otro día.

Misao se levantó de mala gana y se sintió mareada. Una mano la sujeto por la espalda antes que perdiera el equilibrio. La palma de su mano hizo contacto directo con su piel, y la otra tomo su mano. Ella lo miro sorprendida. Aoshi la soltó tan rápido como la agarro y se echó hacia atrás.

"Gracias" – le sonrió, mirándolo fijamente un momento. El solo asintió.

"No te dije, no deberías quejarte" Kaoru la abrazo rompiendo el contacto visual. Misao solo sonrió a su comentario y la siguió cuando su amiga la empujo aun en el abrazo por el frio que empezaba hacer.

Pasaron a saludar a Tsubame que terminaba el turno de tarde. Kaoru encontró adorable a la chica, mientras caminaban Misao le contaba que eran grandes amigas y que ella este año iría a la Universidad.

Subieron en silencio, Misao apoyando su cabeza en el espejo y Kaoru mirando detenidamente la espalda de su guardaespaldas. Kenshin tenía el cabello largo y de un rojo exótico, no era tan alto como el chico asignado a Misao, pero tenía algo que le gusto desde que lo vio. Su espalda ancha, brazos trabajados, podía adivinarlos bajo el traje, cintura estrecha y un trasero bien formado.

"Kaoru te estoy viendo" Misao rio. Kaoru se mordió el labio y encogió los hombros.

"¿Puedo quedármelo para dormir?" Rogo mientras se despedía hasta el otro día. –"No" rodo los ojos Misao.

"Una lástima" agrego Kaoru, haciendo que Kenshin se moviera el cuello de la camisa incómodo. – "Lo siento Kenshin, Kaoru no se contiene en sus comentarios" Misao se mordio los labios riendo para volverse hacia su habitación con Aoshi tras ella. Deslizo la tarjeta y se giró a él.

"Buenas noches Señor Shinomori" le sonrió viendo el perfil perfecto del hombre a su lado. "Buenas noches" – Lo escucho decir con una voz muy profunda y varonil, que la dejo helada. Entro apurada y cerró la puerta.

Una vez dentro se quitó los zapatos, el vestido y se metió bajo las sabanas.

Aoshi soltó su corbata y camino hacia Kenshin. Que lo esperaba en el ascensor. Por las noches la seguridad del Hotel se encargaba.

"¿Sencillo?" Kenshin lo cuestiono.

"Si, algo"

Kenshin se despidió entrando a su habitación.

El hizo lo propio y entro quitándose la chaqueta, tiro los zapatos y se quitó los calcetines. Saco una botella de agua del pequeño refrigerador y se abrió la camisa caminando hacia la cama. Se giró a poner el reloj a las 7, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

La chica vivió toda su vida allí, era hija única, estudiaba moda y diseño de vestuario. Estaba en segundo. Paso las páginas leyendo sus pasatiempos y cosas triviales que Kenshin escribió allí. Se había presentado con un par de novios, que Saito se había encargado de despachar. Sonrió confuso por la información. Y luego tomo la foto.

Sus ojos verdes eran muy potentes, en la foto estaba con el cabello suelto. Parecía una autentica modelo en su opinión. Dejo la foto a un lado y se durmió.

…

..

Misao despertó a las once con el sonido de la puerta. Suspiro levantándose pesadamente en bikini y descalza revolviendo su cabello. Miro la pantalla Kaoru le sonreía.

Abrió de mala manera apoyando un pie en el otro. Kaoru vestía un maxi vestido blanco, iba con sandalias y un sombrero.

"¿Vamos a la piscina? ¡El día esta precioso!" – le dijo en un guiño apoyada en el hombro de Kenshin. Misao rodo los ojos haciéndola pasar sin decir una palabra.

Camino hacia las maletas, tomo un short de jeans y lo deslizo por su cuerpo, para luego tomar una chaqueta de tela estilo kimono semi transparente, agarrar sus gafas y la tarjeta.

"¿Vas a ir descalza?" pregunto Kaoru revolviéndose un mechón.

"Si no se, tengo sueño aun" – Misao tomo las mismas sandalias negras del día anterior y salió. Pasó al lado de Aoshi y Kenshin diciendo " Buenos Días" – y siguió caminando sin verlos. Kaoru corrió tras ella que la esperaba afuera del ascensor.

Aoshi la vio pasar con el cabello suelto, calculaba que le llegaba a la cintura o un poco más abajo, parecía un poco más triste que ayer. Kenshin se fijó en su auricular y hablo un poco dando indicaciones.

"¿Pasa algo? Porque es el segundo día de vacaciones y debemos pasarla bien, te ves miserable" Kaoru la miraba preocupada.

"Nada, tengo sueño" Misao susurro apoyada en el espejo.

"¿Por qué te levantaste a las 11? Con suerte te levantas a la una en vacaciones" la chica de ojos verdes meneo la cabeza a su amiga.

"Quiero disfrutar del día… ya sabes" Kaoru le apunto a Kenshin. Misao movió los ojos y rio. Los dos estaban vestidos con trajes negros de nuevo, y perfectas corbatas. Se sintió un poco mal de que tuvieran que ir tras ellas a todos lados.

"Me duele la cabeza también" se tomó la frente Misao, moviendo las sandalias. El ascensor se abrió y entraron dos ejecutivos mayores mirándolas de pie a cabeza, los chicos se pusieron a los costados de frente.

"Cada vez amo tu hotel más" Kaoru murmuro moviendo las pestañas mientras coqueteaba. Misao los vio de pies a cabeza deberían tener como 40 años. Movió la cabeza asqueada al espejo. En el lobby los cuatro hombres las dejaron pasar.

Kaoru se meneaba divertida al notar que los dos tipos se detenían a verlas. Misao la peñisco poniéndose las gafas.

"¿Qué?, no están tan mal" su amiga se encogió de hombros.

"Es broma, ¿cierto?, que asco" Misao apretó los hombros y tomo una copa de champaña. Si eran las 12 del día y ya estábamos en las andadas. Suspiro.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No te parece un verdadero reto?" Kaoru rio jugando con su sombrero, haciendo que Misao se metiera un dedo a la boca y se riera. Haciendo sonreír a Kenshin atrás. Aoshi las miro divertido.

"Ni aunque me pagara" soltó Misao saliendo a la terraza, la piscina estaba con gente y estaba soleado, hermoso. Misao se aseguró de caminar donde hubiera sombra estaba segura que ni Kenshin ni Aoshi iban a sentarse aunque se lo pidieran. Aunque podría intentarlo.

"Aburrida"– soltó Kaoru tirando despreocupadamente de su maxi vestido, revelando su bikini blanco, se quitó el sombrero y las gafas lanzándose al agua. Misao gimio sentándose y tirando las sandalias a un lado. Se quitó lentamente la chaquetita negra y los shorts. Luego se tendió allí.

…

..

Kenshin, se había sentido intimidado el día de ayer con la amiga de Misao, pero hoy definitivamente se sentía más incómodo, para empezar despertó a las 9 y salió a darle los buenos días en bikini. Sentía su mirada intensa en la espalda cada vez que estaba en el ascensor. Se aflojo la camisa cuando la vio tirar el vestido, tenía unas piernas torneadas largas y perfectas, un trasero perfecto y una cintura estrecha. Se estremeció, levantando la vista al frente.

Misao ni siquiera había mirado a Aoshi, prefería evitar sus ojos y todo su cuerpo. Le producía una extraña sensación, entre gusto y disgusto de que sea su guardaespaldas. Cruzo las piernas.

Mientras Aoshi bajaba la vista a ella tendida en un diminuto bikini negro. Descalza debería llegarle a la altura del pecho si es que no era un pelo más abajo, pequeñísima pero muy atractiva. No pudo evitar mirarla entera apenas se despojó delicadamente de cada prenda. Meneaba la copa de champaña y jugaba con la tarjeta. Una muchacha del servicio les trajo dos toallas y unos jugos naturales. Misao le susurro algo, que hizo que la mucama levantara la vista a ellos, y sonrió asintiendo.

Volvió con dos vasos para ellos.

"Señorita Misao, no podemos beber" susurro Kenshin sonriéndole sin aceptar.

"Son jugos Kenshin" – dijo sin mirarlos.

"Aun así" – se disculpó siendo interrumpido por ella de nuevo. – "Por favor, tómenlo como una orden" – agrego.

"Gracias" – soltó Aoshi. Aceptaron los dos.

Un pequeño niño de unos 6 años se le acerco a Misao, haciéndola sentar, rubio y ojos azules, le sonreía. Misao lo miro curiosa sonriendo. El pequeño le dijo que era muy guapa. Ella soltó una risita y agradeció. Luego el peque dijo algo que la hizo levantar la vista.

"Mi papá dice que si la invita a una copa"– sonrió el pequeño apuntando a un tipo como de 35 años en un short azul, rubio corpulento y con vello visible en el pecho.

"…" Misao se tapó la boca ahogando la risa. Kenshin sonrió y Aoshi veía de reojo al tipo.

"¿Dónde está tu Mamá?" – pregunto amablemente tomando la barbilla del peque.

"En el baño" – apunto el peque, mientras el tipo se tomaba la cara y ella reía a carcajadas.

"Dile a tu papá que invite a tu mamá, ¿vale?" – beso su frente y lo guio de vuelta.

Kaoru salió del agua mojada entera y se sentó a su lado, mirando la escena. Se largó a reír.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" –pregunto bebiendo su jugo.

"Que se metiera la copa por donde le entrara" rio Misao.

"¿Porque no aceptaste?" movió los ojos Kaoru. Misao la miro de lado seria. – "¿Está casado, te parece poco?"– apunto asqueada riéndose y caminando a la piscina para tirarse en un perfecto piquero.

Kaoru meneo la cabeza y se giró a los dos muchachos, mirándolos descaradamente de arriba abajo, se fijó que traían jugos en las manos. Sonrió. Misao era un encanto.

Esta por su parte se dedicó a nadar bajo el agua intentando no pensar en nada. Seguramente no vería a su padre hoy, se preguntaba si lo iba a ver alguna vez más que para cruzar unas cuantas palabras. Salió a la superficie echándose el cabello hacia atrás y miro hacia Kaoru. Veía fijamente a Kenshin visiblemente incómodo y Aoshi mantenía la vista en ella. Bueno era su trabajo después de todo.

Sin ninguna mueca en su rostro, se agacho un momento para dejar la copa en la mesita y volvió a erguirse como una estatua. Misao lo miro de lado. Y volvió a nadar a la orilla antes que Kaoru se comiera a Kenshin de un solo mordisco.

Llego al borde de la piscina donde tocio. Kaoru se giró a verla divertida.

"¿Puedo llevármelo a USA?" pregunto la chica de ojos azules claramente interesada en Kenshin. Que se movía nervioso.

"Si él quiere, no veo porque no, pero déjalo en paz un minuto"– rio Misao. "Me estas avergonzando".

"Vaaale" Kaoru se movió sentándose en el borde de la piscina junto a ella.

Aoshi miro de reojo a Kenshin que ya tenía el cabello rojo, ahora su rostro mostraba un pequeño color carmesí en las mejillas, casi se rio mirando hacia los lados y arreglándose el flequillo. Desde que conocía a Kenshin que sabía que era super tímido. Además la muchacha que protegía era demasiado extrovertida. Suspiro y se dedicó a escuchar a las jovencitas conversar.

"¿No te ha llamado?" Kaoru movía los pies en el agua. Misao se levantó del agua y sentó junto a ella, las gotitas de su cuerpo y cabello mojaban alrededor.

"No, y ojala que no lo haga, lo mandare a la mierda"

"Ya está superado" suspiro Kaoru. – "Soy más fuerte ahora "sonrió tristemente Misao, girándose hacia Kenshin. "Por favor, Ken me alcanzas las gafas" le sonrió. Kenshin se iba a mover y Aoshi las tomo acercándose a pasárselas. "G-gracias" casi tartamudeo, sonriéndole nerviosa.

"De nada" él respondió, alejándose a su lugar nuevamente, Kenshin lo miro divertido. Estaba haciendo muy bien el trabajo. Misao se giró poniéndoselas, mirando el agua.

"¿Crees que podemos salir de compras?" Kaoru la miraba. Misao levanto la cabeza y asintió. "Creo que Sano quiere salir en la noche algo así me envió en un mensaje" agrego.

"¡Genial!" Kaoru parecía emocionada – "Quiero borrarme un rato" agrego haciendo reír a Misao. "En eso estamos de acuerdo por primera vez en el día" – Misao asintió. Las dos rieron.

Se levantaron hacia las sillas tomando las toallas y envolviéndose en ellas. Una de las mucamas se acercó desde el comedor, su nombre era Omasu, conocía a Misao desde pequeña y seria quizá años mayor que ella.

"Señorita, disculpe que la interrumpa pero el almuerzo está listo" sonrió con las manos muy juntas haciendo una reverencia.

"Gracias Omasu" sonrió Misao. "Por favor, llámame Misao" agrego tomando su mano. Ella solo le sonrió disculpándose y volviendo a los comedores. Kaoru la miro divertida.

"Deberías disfrutar esto, siento que estas siendo miserable en un lugar de ensueño" susurro Kaoru. Misao se puso la chaquetita de tela negra, tomo sus shorts, sandalias y camino hacia el comedor sin decir una palabra.

Kenshin suspiro, mirándola. Kaoru tenía unas formas extrañas a ratos. Misao si parecía un poco decaída pero bueno. Suspiro.

Aoshi la vio sentarse en la misma mesa donde fue guiada la primera vez, mientras se ponía el shorts de jeans y ajustaba sus sandalias. Ante la mirada curiosa de más de un turista. Él se paró delante de ella.

"Oh" abrió la boca Misao, riéndose. "No tienes que taparme está bien, estoy acostumbrada". El solo asintió y camino a su lugar a espaldas de ella.

"Te dije que no te quejaras, te estaba protegiendo" susurro Kaoru en su oído mientras ponían las servilletas en sus piernas. Misao se limitó a sonreír moviendo la cabeza. Los tres camareros trajeron diversos platos. Ella les hizo un gesto y pusieron dos platos más, luego se giró a Kenshin.

"Almuerzo" dijo. Kenshin suspiro. Si Saito los veía en la misma mesa que su hija iban a tener un sermón de aquellos.

Aoshi se limitó a esperar la reacción de Kenshin. Que se sentó frente a Kaoru. El continúo sentándose frente a Misao que solo tomo una ensalada surtida y un jugo de naranja.

Ellos se sirvieron el menú del día a base de carne. Kaoru también tomo algunas ensaladas y le conversaba de todo y nada a Misao que se limitaba a asentir y a decir unas cuantas palabras en respuesta. Tomo una pequeña liga negra y se tomó el cabello semi húmedo en una coleta alta.

Misao levanto la vista hacia Aoshi que comía en silencio, y Kenshin también. Bueno al menos esta vez habían aceptado. Se echó hacia atrás bebiendo un poco de jugo suspirando. Tenía que intentar pasarla bien. Al menos por Kaoru se dijo a sí misma, mientras la miraba hablar sin parar. Ella se sentía sin ganas de hablar.

"Entonces me lo lleve a casa y…" Misao se rio. Kaoru se cayó un momento.

"Humm… en realidad después me llamo pero yo no tenía ningún interés en él y bueno aun me anda llorando" Kaoru apoyaba un codo en la mesa.

"Eres tan sucia, y yo que te hacia una santa" soltó riendo Misao, esta vez sinceramente y tomándole atención.

"No puedo dejar de disfrutar que es distinto" agrego Kaoru mirando a Kenshin, haciendo que Misao moviera la cabeza.

"¿Ken estas de novio?" pregunto Misao directamente interesándose en la conversación y de pronto ayudando a su amiga.

"No Señorita Misao" soltó Kenshin sin levantar la vista del plato. "Ken dime Misao" la chica no pudo evitar rodas los ojos.

" Ves me lo puedo llevar" Kaoru casi aplaudía, Misao no pudo evitar reír y mirar a Aoshi detenidamente, haciéndolo levantar la vista hacia ella. Se mantenía serio, quizás con una medio mueca que ella identifico como una sonrisa. Los ojos azules fríos la miraron un momento y volvieron al plato.

"Creo que tienes que trabajar para eso Kaoru" Soltó de pronto. Kaoru la miro haciendo puchero. Y cambiaron de tema a las cosas de la Universidad.

…

..

Aoshi la había mirado atentamente unos segundos cuando sintió su mirada sobre él, sin querer levanto la vista a ella y se quedó allí un momento.

Tenía el cabello en una coleta desordenada pero se veía hermosa, sin maquillaje en el rostro parecía tan solo una niña. Sus ojos verdes lo analizaban, mientras sonreía, no pudo sostener su mirada, tuvo que volver al plato.

Se sentía raro al notar lo que la chica le producía.

Luego de un momento, en el que ellas parecían esperar a que terminaran. Aoshi doblo la servilleta, agradeció y volvió a su puesto junto a la pared. Kenshin hizo lo propio y Kaoru se dejó caer en la mesa.

Misao la miro divertida.

"Ni siquiera le he sacado una palabra" resoplo derrotada Kaoru. Haciendo soltar una carcajada a Misao.

"Lo estas intimidando, ve despacio" Misao meneo la cabeza riendo aun, conocía a Kenshin y era un tipo muy reservado y tímido.

"Vamos, quiero comprar, ¡necesito comprar!" Kaoru cambio de tema y tiro la servilleta a la mesa, comenzando a caminar.

Misao la siguió riendo, en silencio se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Ella tomo un vestido blanco suelto como el del primer día, muy corto con movimiento, miro sus zapatos y tomo unas sandalias negras con una correa dorada y un collar pequeño de oro que caía por su espalda.

Se maquillo perfectamente haciendo un delineado estilo cat eye para recoger una cartera pequeña blanca, donde metió su billetera, la tarjeta y el celu. Arreglo un poco la coleta y salió.

Aoshi estaba afuera de su puerta, la siguió en silencio hacia la habitación de Kaoru.

"Enserio…" Comenzó a murmurar sin levantar la vista. "Lamento esta situación" Misao jugaba con el tacón. Kenshin le sonrió.

"No pasa nada Misao, es nuestro trabajo" Kenshin la hizo sonreír cuando dijo su nombre. Ella asintió tocando el botón y Kaoru apareció con un vestido ajustado color rojo escotado al frente y cerrado en la espalda. Misao no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, llevaba unos tacones negros y cartera negra.

"Estas preciosa" le dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Tú también"- le dijo ella. Caminaron al ascensor, Kaoru se hacía un moño en el cabello mientras Misao tomaba su cartera. Al abrir el ascensor había una pareja y un chico como de su edad.

Kaoru tomo su cartera y entro ubicándose junto a él. Kenshin se ubicó delante de Kaoru, y Misao no tuvo más remedio que caminar al frente, a su lado se quedó Aoshi. El ascensor empezó a sonar, y ella gruño saliendo, Aoshi también salió.

"Espérame" resoplo, Kaoru le guiño un ojo mirando al chico y a Kenshin. Esta negó con la cabeza mientras la puerta se cerraba y ella apretaba los otros ascensores.

No se había quedado sola mucho rato con Aoshi y se sentía nerviosa. Por un lado por tener que llevarlo a cada lugar y por qué su presencia la hacía sentir extraña. Aunque no podía negar que era un 10 de 10.

Se mordió una uña pensando en Kaoru. Tenía razón, se contenía mucho.

"¿Sr Shinomori?" soltó de pronto, sin saber porque. Él se giró hacia ella y asintió.

"¿Qué edad tiene Ud.?" Le sonrió balanceándose en las sandalias.

"25 Señorita Makimachi" La voz sexy la volvió hacer estremecer. Ella asintió entrando al ascensor vacío, y él entro después ubicándose en frente de ella.

"¿Crees que puedas llamarme Misao?"

"No puedo realmente" Él no se movió.

El ascensor se volvió abrir, y entro el tipo de la piscina con la mujer y el pequeño que la miro saludándola.

"Señorita guapa" Ella le sonrió al pequeño y miro con asco al tipo que lo cargaba, en ese minuto quería que Aoshi se pusiera de escudo como lo hizo para cuando se vestía. Suspiro.

La miraba descaradamente sin importar la mujer allí mismo. Se movió incomoda. Aoshi se echó hacia atrás un paso y se acercó un poco más, notando el malestar en la chica.

Misao agradeció mentalmente, podía sentir el aroma de Aoshi, estaba a escasos centímetros de su espalda, tenía un aroma delicioso entre ropa limpia y perfume, le pareció. Se miró las manos y las tenía ubicadas en el borde de la chaqueta de su guardaespaldas en un movimiento involuntario, lo soltó nerviosa y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

La pareja salió y el tipo le guiño un ojo mientras el pequeño le hacía señas. Salió de la espalda de Aoshi y camino lo más erguida posible hacia Kaoru que movía el pie molesta por esperar.

"¿Tuviste otro encuentro con Mister puedo con dos?" rio Kaoru.

"Recién almorcé, por favor, fue re incómodo" Misao tembló, saliendo a la entrada donde los botones detuvieron una limusina. Kaoru la miro maravillada en cambio Misao se sintió ofendida y furiosa nuevamente. "Tiene que ser una broma" resoplo.

"Lo siento Señorita Misao, el Señor Makimachi ha dicho que mejor que se mueva en esta limusina que cuenta con…" Kenshin no pudo terminar.

"Si si" dijo entrando y sentándose junto a la ventana. Kaoru se sentó a su lado y al frente ellos. El conductor bajo la pantalla y pregunto la dirección.

Misao solo apunto a Kaoru, que le dijo que fueran a un centro comercial, a lo que él solo asintió subiendo la pantalla nuevamente. Kenshin hablo al micrófono y les dio ubicación.

"Vives como una reina aquí". Misao la miro y cruzo las piernas de lado jugando con las llaves de su auto, su llavero era un pequeño osito dorado con una piedra azul.

"Preferiría ir en mi auto sola, sin ofender" susurro mirando a la calle. Kaoru estaba encantada mirando alrededor, después se detuvo en Kenshin que veía hacia afuera. Y el guardaespaldas de Misao que miraba hacia afuera y a ratos a su amiga. Sonrió y se detuvo en el mini bar. "Mira dijo riéndose, ¿quieres algo?"– agrego.

"Si, cualquier cosa" Misao le hablo sin mover el rostro hacia ella. Que preparo dos vasos de vodka y se lo dio. La chica de ojos verdes la miro sonriendo para luego abrir los ojos cuando saco una botellita de lata que decía _'im a fucking lady'_ y comenzó a llenarla.

"Una dama debe estar preparada" Kaoru le guiñaba un ojo para luego dejarla en su bolsa. Misao solo movió la cabeza mirando a Kenshin divertida que la veía entre asustado y confuso.

"Señorita no debería beber a estas horas" dijo preocupado. Aoshi se giró a ver la situación.

"¡Me has hablado!" Kaoru aplaudió, girándose a Misao tirándole un beso. "Ves como tengo talento" haciendo que ella se girara riendo, y pasara los ojos por un muy confundido y sonrojado Kenshin.

La limo se detuvo y aparecieron a las afueras de un enorme rascacielos. Los chicos se bajaron primero y les ofrecieron la mano.

Misao poso suavemente la suya en la de Aoshi que era suave y fuerte, agradeció con una reverencia y lo soltó. El parecía tener las manos muy cálidas, y ella estaba heladísima.

Comenzó a caminar junto a Kaoru, meneando su delicado vestido con el collar delgado en su espalda, haciendo que Aoshi no dejara de verlo.

...

..

 **Fin Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **Nota:** Sigo editando!.

Kaory habías caído ¿eh? jaja.

Besos!

 **Misao-21**


	3. El beso

**AU, OOC. Tiempos Modernos.**

 **Aoshi Shinomori – Misao Makimachi.**

(Con Kenshin y Kaoru obviamente, porque ¿Qué es de Misao sin Kaoru?).

 **Disclaimer:** **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, y esta historia es solo producto de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

 **Bodyguard**

 **Guardaespaldas**

 **Capítulo 3**

...

..

Se detuvieron afuera de una tienda de Joyas cuando ellas entraron. Recién allí, Kenshin soltó un poco su camisa y hablo.

"Me está matando"

"Así es"

"Es muy muy guapa, pero una cría" resoplo. Aoshi solo asintió.

"¿Qué te parece la señorita Misao?" pregunto sonriendo. La miro pasearse y apenas tocar los vidrios, parecía que no le interesaba nada. En cambio Kaoru se probaba muchas cosas y encima coqueteaba con los dos vendedores.

"Creo que está muy triste" dijo tirando su corbata, aflojándola un poco con sus dedos.

"Si" asintió Kenshin mirándolas. Meneo la cabeza cuando vio a Kaoru moviéndose coquetamente y probándose unos collares con la ayuda de uno de los vendedores mientras se mordía los labios seductora.

"Es una buena chica, pero no es feliz, antes era feliz" susurro Kenshin. Misao se giró hacia Kaoru y se rio. El otro vendedor se acercó a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, un muchachito de su edad que la miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne, vio a Kaoru guiñarle un ojo y ella entro al juego – _game on_ – susurro.

Le dijo que necesitaba ver unos anillos, los apunto al azar y el chico los trajo, accidentalmente los dejo caer y se giró a recogerlos ella misma dejando boca abierto al muchacho tras ella, su pequeño vestido le mostró mucho más que sus piernas. Su delicada tanga de encaje rosado se revelo mientras subía delicadamente y se giraba sobre sus pies a entregarle el anillo, le guiño un ojo y le dijo que gracias pero no necesitaba joyas. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kenshin y Aoshi.

Kenshin respiro profundo, Aoshi resoplo moviéndose el flequillo sintiendo un extraño calor que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Kaoru estaba empezando a influenciarla de muy mala manera o de buena. Misao se acercó a ella que compraba un collar, le sonrieron al joven de la caja que apenas les dio la boleta y la bolsa, casi golpeándose con la mesa. Para volverse a la salida caminando desinteresadamente hacia afuera.

"Joder, no pensé que lo ibas hacer" rio Kaoru moviendo la bolsa. Misao se rio y le pidió la botellita bebiendo un poco.

"Ni yo, aprendo rápido, pobre tipo" susurro sin mirar a los guardaespaldas tras ellas.

Aoshi caminaba estoico casi como un robot. Kenshin se pasó la mano por la frente.

"Te crees que el cajero me dio su teléfono" Kaoru meneo el papel. La chica de ojos verdes le devolvió la botella y siguió mirando tiendas. "Lo voy a llamar, me haría bien algo de movimiento".

"¿Sabes que tendrás que llevar a Kenshin no?" Misao acomodando su corto vestido.

"No me molestaría" Kenshin se ruborizo, la más pequeña soltó una carcajada. Aoshi solo se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.

"Himura es un buen chico, deja de torturarlo, además es mayor que tú".

"Lo sé pero cuanto ¿tres o cuatro años?" Kaoru meneo la bolsa del collar. "¿Lo puedes llevar?" se giró tirándole la bolsa sin esperar una respuesta.

La chica de ojos verdes con el pequeño gesto autoritario de su amiga, se sintió casi al lado de su padre.

"Es tu guardaespaldas no tu burro, tienes dos manos"

"¿Porque no disfrutas un poco?, tienes un sexy guardaespaldas y lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo ha sido quejarte, deja de actuar como si todo te molestara, ¿¡Sabes lo afortunada que eres?!" le reclamo Kaoru, tomándola del brazo. Misao la ignoro completamente y siguió caminando en dirección a una tienda.

"No es mi juguete"

"Tienes miles de juguetes Misao estas rodeada de ellos"

"Son gente Kaoru, bromear como en la tienda está bien un momento pero esto no, yo no soy así. Mi madre no era así… Y pensaba que tú tampoco" soltó tapándose los ojos con las dos manos para caminar rápido entre las secciones de ropa. Aoshi salió detrás. Kaoru se quedó quieta un poco confusa y avergonzada.

Kenshin suspiro. Pensando en que se veía venir.

Kaoru mostraba una actitud muy distinta a la de la pequeña Misao. Pero sería por su educación o su círculo social.

La chica de ojos verdes en cambio tenía todo pero era muy natural y rebelde. A todos los trataba por igual. Le agradaba eso de Misao, eso mismo lo hizo quererla como un buen amigo desde el principio. Se giró para no encontrar a Aoshi. Sonrió.

Muy bien. Estaba trabajando de maravilla.

…

..

Misao camino directamente a los probadores, se sentó y cerró la puerta. Aoshi un tanto agitado se quedó afuera.

La escucho llorar muy bajito. No entendía muy bien su personalidad, era como un felino, a veces tierna otras una furia. Saco el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se agacho estirándolo.

No sabía muy bien como tomar la situación.

Misao se sobresaltó viendo su mano con un pañuelo blanco por debajo de la puerta. Lo tomo en silencio sin rozar sus manos y se tapó la cara con él, ahogando un sollozo.

Él se volvió a poner de pie en silencio.

…

..

"Lo siento Kenshin"

"No se preocupe Señorita Kamiya"

"Sé que no eres mi juguete. Pero no prometo no volver a bromear"

Kenshin estiro la bolsa. Ella la tomo.

"Lo siento de nuevo, soy una tonta" Kaoru resignada comenzó a caminar hacia una heladería. El la siguió en silencio.

…

..

Estuvo encerrada casi 15 minutos hasta que logro recuperarse. Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta del probador. Se enfrentó a los ojos azules en el espejo de frente. Estaba con las manos juntas y el flequillo un poco despeinado. Agacho la cabeza un poco y salió.

"Podrías no decirle a nadie, nada de… todo"

"Claro que no Srta. Makimachi"

"Por favor llámame Misao y gracias, mmm… no sabía que los usaran aún" meneo el pañuelo de algodón sonriendo, él se encogió de hombros moviendo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus labios se abrieron poco, se le hicieron unos pequeños hoyuelos y volvió a su postura normal.

Misao por un momento pensó que la cara le ardía. Se giró y comenzó a caminar en silencio con Aoshi detrás suyo.

"¿Sabes dónde están?"

"En un momento…" hablo con Kenshin por el auricular recibiendo la ubicación. "En la Heladería central" soltó Aoshi.

"Gracias" susurro sin verlo caminando pensativa hacia el lugar.

Diviso a Kaoru degustando su helado de forma graciosa, quizás se había pasado un poco también, su amiga no era su padre.

En realidad sentía que su antigua yo la dominaba en Japón, le costaba mantener la compostura. Kaoru levanto la vista y le sonrió. Ella lo hizo de vuelta sentándose al frente.

Kaoru se disculpó diciéndole que solo bromeaba en realidad jamás podría tratar a la gente como basura solo le gustaba jugar, y que ella tenía que relajarse y hacer lo mismo.

Misao meneo la cabeza suspirando sabiendo que Kaoru jamás iba a cambiar, pero quizás también como decía ella necesitaba relajarse un poco.

"¿Oye si salimos a correr, ellos van a ir en traje?" pregunto Kaoru intentando cambiar de tema apuntando a Kenshin y Aoshi que se movían incómodos.

"Si supongo, no sé realmente ¿Por qué?"

"Porque eso sí que será incómodo" Kaoru hizo una mueca divertida.

Misao levanto una ceja adivinando sus intenciones.

"Que se te ocurrió ahora"

Se dejó arrastrar por Kaoru que le tomaba una mano y corrían al departamento deportivo, los chicos tuvieron que correr tras ellas. Kaoru miro alrededor la ropa de hombre, algunos muchachos dentro de la tienda se giraban a verlas a lo que Kaoru les sonreía coqueta, mientras Misao se reía.

"Señoritas" un vendedor muy amable, moreno alto de ojos verdes las recibía.

"Miaaauu" Kaoru se rio empujando a Misao. " Necesitamos ropa deportiva para ellos" apunto a Kenshin y Aoshi a lo que el pelirrojo visiblemente incomodo negó con la cabeza ajustando su auricular.

"Señorita Misao no necesitamos, nosotros no podemos" Intento Kenshin, Misao se encogió de hombros y se sentó en los sillones cruzando las piernas.

"Ken algunas veces nos gusta salir a correr en las mañanas o ir al gym, ¿van a ir así?" movió su mano de arriba abajo sin verlos. "No digo que se vean mal, pero al menos para sentirnos normal" suspiro pesadamente moviendo un pie.

Kenshin asintió en silencio. Mientras Kaoru daba vueltas tomando prendas alrededor.

Aoshi miraba a la muchacha moverse incómodo. Tenía razón por un lado, pero le asustaba lo que pudiera escoger ese torbellino loco, se removió el flequillo mirando a Kenshin que parecía muy descolocado. Kaoru se acercó a él mirándolo de pies a cabeza y luego volvió a lo suyo.

Misao permanecía en el sillón moviendo un pie mirando hacia algún punto en el vacío.

"Nena no voy a vestir al tuyo, esfuérzate" Kaoru la hizo levantar la vista a Aoshi que permanecía inmóvil de pie, mirando al frente.

Se levantó dejando el bolso y camino alrededor. Tomo buzos uno azul oscuro, otro verde oscuro y otro gris, seis camisetas blancas, seis grises, calcetines, unas sudaderas blancas y se giró a él frunciendo los labios.

"Lo siento no sé cuánto calzas, en realidad no sé si esto te guste puedes escoger lo que quieras" sonrió la joven mirándolo fijamente. Aoshi asintió en silencio, bajo un poco la cabeza para comprobar que la chica había dado en su talla de pantalón y camisetas.

Kaoru aplaudió asustando a Misao que se volvió a sentar moviéndola para compartir el vodka. El muchachito de la tienda empujo a los dos guardaespaldas dentro de los probadores. Y ella tuvo el impulso de salir arrancando de allí ahora que podía, miro a Kaoru contenta esperando y se arrepintió suspirando.

Se fijó en un maniquí con un Hoodie azul con cuello levantado y debajo una camisa roja a cuadrille, se imaginó a Aoshi en el, sin querer sacudió la cabeza volviendo a sus pensamientos vagos miro al suelo mordiéndose una uña.

"No podemos dejarlas solas"

Kenshin peleaba pero el muchacho lo empujo dentro del probador.

"Aun no cumplo una semana" Aoshi al otro lado se quejaba.

"Lo sé"

Misao se levantó a caminar alrededor de la ropa y luego hacia las zapatillas, cruzando los brazos en el pecho intentando imaginarse cuál de ellas le gustaría a su guardaespaldas.

Había unas negras que no tenían ningún dibujo más que una línea blanca pequeña en un lado. Otro vendedor se acercó a ella sonriendo y preguntándole que numero buscaba y cual, ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Le ofreció un catálogo que ella acepto pasando las paginas cuando escucho a Kaoru.

"Mi...sao" susurro, haciéndola girar.

Lo que vio la hizo soltar la revista, se agacho nerviosa con el vendedor a recogerla y se acercó a Kaoru.

Aoshi estaba de pie con el buzo azul y camiseta blanca, aun llevaba el auricular mirando al frente. El pantalón le quedaba un poco ajustado al mantener las piernas ligeramente abiertas y el hoodie lo llevaba cerrado hasta la mitad dejando ver la camiseta blanca.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse al lado de Kaoru y beber más vodka. Se estaba mareando y le dio calor. _¿Quién diría que se podía ver aún mejor y en ropa deportiva?_ Kaoru la miro riéndose y empujándola.

"Te dije que no te quejaras esta como un tren" le susurro haciéndola reír. Kenshin apareció tras Aoshi en un buzo igual color rojo oscuro, con una camiseta blanca con un dragón rojo en el pecho.

Misao se largó a reír.

"¿Qué es eso?" Kaoru se levantó y se apoyó en Kenshin mirándola. "No sé porque me lo imagino como un dragón" guiño coqueta tocando la barbilla de Kenshin que se movió incómodo.

"Señoritas deberíamos irnos"

"Si Kenshin, vayan"

Ellos se giraron hacia los probadores.

Kaoru se sentó a su lado, riéndose y diciéndole lo bien que se veían, al menos no se iba a notar que llevaban niñeras o guardaespaldas detrás. Misao la miraba asintiendo en silencio. Aoshi la había dejado sin aliento, casi se saboreó los labios.

Mientras volvía a ponerse la chaqueta encima en el probador Aoshi sonrió, había visto la impresión que le causo a la chica verlo.

Al salir, Misao se volvió a sorprender cuando él apunto las mismas zapatillas que ella había visto.

Meneo la cabeza, sonriendo a todo lo que Kaoru le decía, mientras recorrían todo el lugar. Parecía que ella quería ver todos los pisos del rascacielos. Se sentaron a almorzar algo en un restaurante con terraza que había en el último piso. Esta vez Kaoru les invito a sentarse, Misao se disculpó para ir al baño y Aoshi se levantó con ella detrás.

Se mojó un poco la cara y el cuello. Al salir recibió un mensaje de Sanosuke que las pasaba a buscar al hotel a las 11. Sonrió empujando la puerta para encontrarse con el azul de Aoshi que le asintió siguiéndola.

Comieron entre las risas de Kaoru que hablaba sin parar y Misao que parecía relajarse. Kenshin a ratos le sonreía y ella lo miraba como diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con Kaoru.

En el camino de vuelta había jurado que se durmió junto con Kaoru. Abrió los ojos cuando la limusina se detuvo frente al hotel. Misao se disculpó diciéndole que quería relajarse un rato en el jacucci y que luego se juntaban para salir. Kaoru solo asintió guiñándole un ojo al separarse en el pasillo.

…

..

Estuvo una hora allí con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música. Después decidió que debía arreglarse para salir y borrarse un poco, por supuesto su padre no había dado ninguna señal de que quisiera verla, saludarla o simplemente saber si estaba bien.

Tomo unas sandalias con plataforma con dos correas doradas y movió los dedos por la ropa hasta sacar una minifalda negra asimétrica, para luego tomar un top tipo triangulo que tenía lentejuelas doradas, se vistió y se puso unas bragas negras. Camino hacia el tocador para hacer su maquillaje y al terminar recogió el bolso negro estilo sobre.

Aoshi camino tras ella en silencio. Podía ver su espalda completamente desnuda con dos hilos negros que se unían atrás, el top dorado cubría sus senos sin ningún tipo de sujetador, llevaba el cabello en una coleta desordenada, trago saliva mientras sin querer la vista se le desviaba hacia la minifalda.

Se detuvo cerca de Kenshin que lo miraba divertido. Él solo frunció el ceño.

Kaoru demoro en abrir, llevaba un vestido plateado ajustado corto con transparencias a los lados y tacones negros.

Sanosuke ya estaba en el lobby, se quedó pasmado unos minutos y las saludo. Él iba con un pantalón de tela café y una camiseta blanca con cuello alto, el cabello desordenado.

"Me he tomado la molestia de invitar a dos amigos "

Kaoru gritaba emocionada mientras abría la champaña y empezaba a festejar. Sanosuke miro a Misao ver por la ventana sin ningún tipo de emoción. "Hey"

"Hey" sonrió ella.

"Vamos, me voy a casar, debes estar feliz por mí y ayudarme a disfrutar lo que me queda de libertar, ¿sí?" apoyo su frente con la de ella. Kaoru lo miro abriendo la boca y cerrándola. Los chicos lo miraban de reojo.

"Vale" Misao movió la copa donde siguieron bebiendo.

Ya en el lugar se dirigieron hacia unos sillones morados con una pequeña mesa, Kenshin y Aoshi se ubicaron de pie a cada lado y Sano se sentó entre Kaoru y Misao mirando hacia la pista. Que estaba regularmente llena.

La más joven cruzo las piernas pensando en que se iba a divertir. Lo iba hacer. O intentar al menos.

"Voy por tequilas" Sanosuke se levantó guiñándoles un ojo. Kaoru se acercó a Misao.

"Oye, ¿puedo decirte algo?"

"Mm…"

"Si no supiera que se va a casar, juraría que te ama".

Kenshin atrás se movió, él tenía la misma sensación, Aoshi escuchaba atento.

"Cállate como se te ocurre" Misao rio tapándose la boca con una mano.

"¿Has visto cómo te toca o te mira?"

"Sano fue mi primer beso". Kaoru abrió la boca y la empujo. "¿El moreno?" Ella asintió.

"¿Y? como besa" pregunto interesada bebiendo de unos vasos que una camarera les había traído.

"Normal supongo Kao, fue solo un beso" se encogió de hombros Misao riéndose.

Lo vio venir entre la gente con dos rubios a su lado. Comenzaba a sonar _Crazy in Love de Beyonce_. Misao se levantó cuando Sano le guiño un ojo y la llamo. – " _Fue con esta canción"_ \- se giró a Kaoru que la miro abriendo la boca y riéndose mientras saludaba a los dos recién llegados que se sentaron junto a ella.

Sanosuke saltaba y tomaba de su vaso, ella lo miraba divertida y bailaba junto a él, su pequeño top dorado se movía de arriba abajo.

Se pusieron a gritar y a reír. Sano le contaba al oído que sus amigos eran de la Universidad y ahora trabajaban con él. Uno se llamaba Josh y el otro Theo.

Misao se giró a verlos mientras levantaba los brazos y reía para encontrarse con el azul-hielo. Se detuvo un poco al chocar su mirada con Aoshi. Ni siquiera se fijó en los dos rubios que coqueteaban con Kaoru en el sillón.

La música seguía y Sanosuke le movió el mentón haciéndola verlo. "Hey" le hizo caras mientras volvían a saltar y bailar. "¿Te acuerdas?". Ella se largó a reír y asintió moviéndose.

Aoshi se movió nervioso, había escuchado la conversación, el amigo de infancia era dueño de más de un secreto de la chica que protegía. Suspiro pesado mirándola bailar y menearse, saltando feliz cerca de Sanosuke que la miraba riendo.

Se sacudió el flequillo cuando ella miro hacia allí y no pudo evitar verla a los ojos. Estaba preciosa sin duda, en otras circunstancias quizás la habría sacado a bailar, ella desvió la mirada hacia el moreno que la hizo reír nuevamente y una sensación extraña le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Kenshin lo miraba divertido. Se giró hacia Kaoru que hablaba muy interesada con los dos amigos de Sanosuke, meneo la cabeza suspirando. La chiquilla lo hacía sentir de muchas formas, tenía ganas de agarrarla y darle una lección, pero hacia un esfuerzo en mantenerse por respeto a Misao y a la misma Kaoru.

Aoshi los vio acercarse y sentarse junto a los demás.

Los amigos de Sanosuke eran chistosos y simpáticos tal cual como ella se hubiera imaginado viniendo de su amigo. Sano no era un tipo aburrido, pensó Misao.

Kaoru era la más feliz tenía un brazo encima de Josh que la miraba como si ella fuera a romperse. Se reía tomando otro chupito de tequila cuando Theo a su derecha golpeo la mesa llamando su atención.

"¿Jugamos verdad o reto?" rio guiñándoles un ojo. Sanosuke pego un grito y aplaudió bebiendo más. Misao no estaba muy segura de hacerlo o no pero ya estaban en el lugar y pensaba dejarse llevar, asintió.

"Empiezo yo" Josh miro a Kaoru. "Verdad o reto" ella lo miro coqueta y acepto la verdad.

Le pregunto si había estado con dos personas en el ámbito intimo a lo que Kaoru se rio negando con la cabeza. Misao reía sin parar y bebía chupitos con Sanosuke mirándola divertido. Parecía que estaba feliz. Como antes.

Sanosuke escogió reto y se tuvo que pasear por el lugar coqueteando, volvió con 4 números telefónicos y unos cuantos besos en las mejillas. Todos rieron.

Theo escogió verdad cuando Sanosuke lo apunto chupando un limón y haciendo una cara graciosa. Le pregunto si había estado con una mujer mayor. El asintió haciendo que todos pegaran un grito riendo.

En el turno de Misao, Theo la miro coquetamente. Se movió nerviosa en su puesto mientras bebía el chupito y Sano soltó un _' siempre escoge verdad'_ meneando el vaso, Kaoru se rio bufando _' aburrida'_ y Misao apretó los labios mirando a los ojos a Theo " _Reto_ ". Sanosuke aplaudió y Theo apunto a Aoshi.

"Bésalo"

Kaoru abrió la boca preguntando, mientras Aoshi se tensó nervioso atrás. "¿Al guardaespaldas?"

"Si" se encogió Theo meneando la cabeza. "Es un reto" – Sano la miraba divertido y la música seguía sonando.

Kenshin miro a Aoshi entre asustado y confuso. Iban a tener que irse pronto de allí.

"Vale" Misao suspiro moviendo el mentón, tomando un poco más y moviéndose frente a Aoshi que no la miraba.

Respiro profundo y se acercó.

Su aroma se mezclaba con el humo del lugar, comenzaba a sonar _Right Place, right Time de Olly Murs_.

Levanto la vista y él la bajo para verla serio. Se movió hacia atrás arrepintiéndose.

Theo se rio diciéndoles que no lo haría y ella en un impulso tiro de la chaqueta a Aoshi y lo beso con los ojos abiertos acercándolo hacia abajo con fuerza. Kaoru la miraba divertida. Kenshin asustado a un lado sin saber si intervenir a o no.

Ella tenía tomado a Aoshi de la chaqueta y el aguantaba los brazos juntos en la espalda. Le mantenía la mirada a Misao mientras lo besaba, luego se dejó llevar entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, abriéndose paso en su boca. Lo que la hizo estremecer y cerrar los ojos disfrutando de su contacto. Sabía a licor pero era delicioso, Aoshi movió los brazos lentamente desde la espalda hacia ella juntándolos en su cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo, cerró los ojos. Los demás se quedaron en silencio.

Misao sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, al principio lo estaba besando con furia y ahora él la abrazaba con ternura saboreando cada rincón de su boca. No estaba segura si estaba soñando o no. Cerró los ojos. Quizás realmente estaba muy borracha, se le subieron los colores de pronto pero siguió besándolo intensamente sin aflojar el agarre de su chaqueta.

Kenshin se acercó incómodo, tosiendo un poco.

"Señorita Makimachi", Kaoru bufo.

Misao abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente de Aoshi con los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas, se giró a Kenshin visiblemente agitada por la falta de aire.

"L-lo siento" Se alejó volviéndose a sentar de espaldas a ellos respirando agitadamente. Este por su parte no pronuncio palabra y levanto la vista al frente moviendo sus brazos a la espalda nuevamente, tenía los labios entre abiertos.

La canción siguió sonando hasta terminar completamente, sin que nadie más hablara de ello, Theo se sentía un poco estúpido y arrepentido.

Sano las invito a bailar a las dos y estuvieron un rato allí. Misao evitaba mirar a Aoshi de la vergüenza. No se arrepentía porque el beso que él le devolvió había sido el mejor que había recibido, por lejos en su vida. Le había enviado corrientes a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero si se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar.

Se despidieron de Sanosuke y sus amigos, cuando las dejaron en la limo. Ella escondió la cara apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, mientras Aoshi y Kenshin se sentaban al frente en silencio.

"Ojala hubiera dicho reto" Kaoru le daba palmaditas en la espalda desnuda de Misao, que solo resoplo mareada.

Ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza de la vergüenza, Kaoru a su lado miraba la ciudad y de pronto se largó a reír empujándola lo que la hizo verla de lado, mientras se mordía la boca y le hacía gestos mientras Aoshi y Kenshin no las miraban.

Misao empezó a reírse mientras se tapaba la cara. La limo se detuvo y ellos bajaron ofreciéndoles sus manos. La más joven dudo en tomarla o no, la acepto suspirando y agachando la cabeza, su mano tibia la hizo temblar soltándolo de golpe y caminando rápido abrazándose a sí misma, cerca de Kaoru que la miraba divertida.

En el ascensor Kaoru ya no aguantaba más y exploto haciéndole gestos obscenos mientras ella meneaba la cabeza riéndose.

"Kaoru"

"Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, en realidad aun no lo supero"

"¡Para!"

"No me mires así, no te veías molesta"

Kaoru se rio aún más al notar el rostro rojo de Misao, que no espero a que se abriera en su totalidad el ascensor para pasar entre Kenshin y Aoshi. Y correr a su habitación, pasando la tarjeta tan rápido como pudo cerrando la puerta.

Tiro las sandalias y camino hacia la ducha, se quitó toda la ropa y dejo que el agua la cubra, comenzando a reírse. No le había disgustado para nada el reto, esperaba que Kenshin no dijera nada o iban a despedir a Aoshi por culpa de ella.

Se envolvió en la toalla y se tiro en la cama. Él no había pronunciado palabras pero la miraba con la misma intensidad que ella cuando lo empezó a besar, cerró los ojos y pensando en ello se quedó dormida.

…

..

Kenshin y Aoshi entraron al ascensor camino a sus habitaciones, el más alto se metió las manos a los bolsillos relajándose.

"Lo siento, tomare mis cosas y me iré mañana". Kenshin lo miro sorprendido.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque supongo que estoy despedido"

"No se lo diré" rio Kenshin. "¿Estás loco? Me despediría a mí también" agrego.

El ascensor se abrió y salieron en silencio hacia sus habitaciones. Kenshin veía a Aoshi sonriendo. Cuando lo llamo para el trabajo, él acepto sin saber quién era a quien debía cuidar. Suponía que no tenía un rumbo. Había pasado un año casi encerrado meditando, pensó rascándose la cabeza. Después de Lilith, jamás volvió a ver a Aoshi sonreír o fijarse en alguna mujer. Al menos Misao lo había hecho despertar, aunque no sabía las consecuencias.

Aoshi entro apurado a la habitación y se sacó los zapatos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y abrió la ventana, tenía calor. Miro las bolsas con la ropa que la muchachita había escogido para él y resoplo sentándose en la cama. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Se preguntó tirándose hacia atrás.

Hace un año había prometido guardar sus sentimientos, también a no dejarse llevar fácilmente, cuando vio irse al que suponía ser el amor de su vida con su mejor amigo. Suspiro, después no hubo nada.

Y ahora de pronto escuchando la conversación de Misao con Kaoru sobre su primer beso su cuerpo, algo despertó dentro cuando la vio dispuesta a besarlo, no pudo controlarse y la tomo fervientemente sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Cerró los ojos.

…

..

Kaoru salió puntual a las once a saludar a Kenshin sonriéndole de lado, mientras él se movía incómodo. Bufo enojada y cerró la puerta. Le dolía la cabeza pero tomo dos aspirinas y bebió un poco de agua. Se le tenía que pasar. No podía esperar para conversar con Misao acerca de los dos amigos de Sanosuke y por supuesto del evento de la noche con su guardaespaldas.

Aoshi suspiraba de pie afuera de su habitación, estaba seguro que si alguien abría la boca lo iban a despedir si o si. Relajo los hombros y pensó en que debía no volver a dejarse llevar.

Vio caminar a Kaoru en una minifalda blanca con un crop top rojo que tenía una abertura en la espalda. Se detuvo en puerta de Misao y le sonrió descaradamente. Kenshin se situó al otro lado de la puerta mirando al frente.

Misao sintió una vez, dos y luego tres veces la puerta, se revolvió en la cama y miro la hora en el reloj digital de la mesita, no podía ser cierto. Le ardía la cabeza, se pasó una mano por la frente y recordó.

Se sentó en la cama avergonzada.

Kaoru volvió a tocar la puerta. "¡Ya voy!" grito, seguro venía a avergonzarla más. Suspiro caminando al armario y saco unas bragas de encaje blancas, con un bra a juego. Encima se puso un romper de dos piezas blanco con rayas en zigzag negras, el short era muy cortito y le llegaba hasta la cintura, el peto a juego era un triángulo que se cruzaba atrás, tomo unas sandalias negras que tenían una correa solo para su dedo pulgar y se unía en su tobillo.

Camino rápido a la puerta, mirando a Kaoru que se movía fuera. En la pantalla podía ver los hombros de Aoshi y Kenshin a los lados. Resoplo y abrió.

"¡Por fin!" Su amiga entro sin siquiera dejarla balbucear nada y cerró la puerta.

"Buenas días" Kaoru la siguió hasta el baño para sentarse junto a ella en el tocador, mientras la veía maquillarse.

"Ojala hubiera escogido reto, ya tendría a Kenshin" dijo desparramándose en el tocador. Misao la miro riendo y sonrojándose.

"No digas eso, me siento terrible" Suspiro Misao terminando el delineado y poniendo un labial rojo en sus labios.

"Enserio, empiezo a creer que eres ciega o algo" resoplo Kaoru, retocando su maquillaje y arreglándose el cabello. Lo llevaba suelto. Ella por su parte volvió hacerse una coleta alta.

"La cabeza me está matando"

"Me imagino que si"– rio Kaoru. "¿Y?" la miro ansiosa.

"Mmm…" movió los ojos Misao levantándose y caminando a la habitación donde se sentó en un puf y prendió la tele.

"¿Cómo besa!?" Kaoru se tiro sentándose a su lado. Ella se encogió de hombros cambiando de canal. "Dime algo, estuvieron besándose casi tres minutos creo yo" Kaoru la miraba ansiosa haciéndola sonrojar.

"Como besa todo el mundo". Kaoru le pego con una mano y ella se mordió el labio inferior. "Besa bien" Misao se mordió el labio inferior.

"¡Lo sabía!" grito Kaoru. "¿rico? , ¿ dulce? , ¿mucha lengua? ¡Dime más! Juro que yo quería lanzarme a Kenshin"– rio pegándole con el tacón de su sandalia.

"Si ósea bien, no tengo queja, perfecto – dijo estoica sin verla pero sonrojada. – " _Si besa rico"_ – gimió desplomándose hacia atrás en el puf. Kaoru no pudo hacer más que reír.

Misao la vio levantarse de golpe y abrir la puerta, asustada se sentó. La miraba confusa mientras le pedía algo a Kenshin.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

"Le pido que te traiga unas aspirinas o las pida" Se encogió de hombros y se giró para guiñarle un ojo cuando vio a Aoshi, luego cerró la puerta.

"Por favor no me hagas escenas"

…

..

Afuera Kenshin pedía incomodo a recepción que le enviaran dos aspirinas a la habitación de la señorita Makimachi, además aprovecho de pedir el desayuno para las dos, no veía intención de que fueran a bajar.

Aoshi se movía nervioso un poco por verla y otro poco por saber si perdería el trabajo hoy, si es que Saito se había enterado de alguna manera.

Kaoru se giró a ella y se volvió a sentar estirando su cabello y riéndose.

"Te dije que tenías que relajarte, mírate ahora hasta estas sonriendo".

Y era verdad, Misao suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

En eso tocaron la puerta, le hizo un gesto y Kaoru se acercó a abrir y dejar pasar el carrito que traía la mucama. Sonrió amablemente a la chica que se retiró y dijo un sonoro gracias a Kenshin que no se movió, para luego cerrar la puerta.

"Deja de torturar a ese pobre hombre".

"No puedo, ahora menos me siento en desventaja" Kaoru le guiñaba un ojo. – "Por cierto Josh y Theo vendrán a almorzar con nosotras, los invite".

"¿Eh?" hizo una mueca Misao.

"Así después podemos salir y no se" meneo los hombros y se rio mientras bebía jugo. Misao solo resoplo.

Pasaron toda la mañana conversando mientras hacían como que veían televisión, Misao empezaba a relajarse en el Hotel.

Kaoru no dejaba de hablar de los amigos de Sanosuke, le comentaron que uno era jefe de proyecto y el otro ayudaba con el diseño de uno de los hospitales nuevos de la ciudad. Se enteró también que los dos eran solteros y tenían 25 años como su amigo.

Misao meneo la cabeza jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Kaoru seguía hablando de ellos hasta que el sonido de su celular la hizo callar y sobresaltarse a eso de las 12:30.

"Ya llegaron, ¿bajamos?" – sonrió. Misao asintió, tomando su celular y la tarjeta. Bueno en algún momento había que salir y enfrentar el mundo, se dijo.

"Oye" la detuvo antes que habrá a puerta. – "No vayas a decir nada de… tu sabes, lo pueden despedir" susurro incomoda Misao y Kaoru le sonrió y salió.

"Tranquila no diré nada" dijo riéndose mientras pasaba entre los dos hombres, ella la siguió en silencio, por supuesto que no se iba a quedar callada. Suspiro con rabia y soltó un _Buenas Tardes_ , caminando rápido tras Kaoru. _¿Por qué eran amigas?,_ se reprochó cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

…

..

Aoshi la vio pasar nuevamente, no se giró a verlo, se veía muy hermosa pensó intentando parecer lo más serio posible. Sentía la mirada de Kenshin sobre él.

En el ascensor bajaron en silencio. Kaoru sorprendentemente se había quedado callada y miraba a Kenshin como usualmente lo llevaba haciendo. Misao en cambio mantenía la mirada en el suelo, a cualquier lado que veía podía verlo. Y si antes la ponía nerviosa, ahora el grado se había elevado a cien.

…

..

Al abrirse las puertas del lobby, Aoshi pudo ver a las dos figuras sentadas en uno de los sillones blancos, se movió incomodo casi molesto hacia un lado dejándolas pasar. Kaoru corrió hacia ellos meneando su minifalda, y Misao la seguía lentamente.

Aoshi suspiro y Kenshin se tensó al ver a los dos amigos de Sanosuke saludarlas.

"Buenas" sonrió Josh mientras Kaoru lo saludaba con un sensual beso en la mejilla.

"Que tal" Misao sonrió incomoda.

"¿Vamos?" le sonrió Theo tomando su cintura y empujándola a caminar. Ella asintió, pasó saludando a Tsubame que se sonrojo mirándola y volvió la vista al frente buscando algo que ver.

Aoshi vio como Theo movía la cabeza hacia atrás para verle el trasero. De pronto sentía que olvidaba el protocolo y debería meterse, pero se contuvo mirando a Kenshin que tampoco se veía muy contento con la situación. Kaoru no tenía ningún tapujo en abrazar al otro tipo.

Caminaron hacia la mesa de siempre y ellos les ubicaron en las sillas. Misao se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, había sido divertido conocerlos la noche anterior pero sin Sanosuke ahora se sentía incapaz de conversar de algo con ellos. Suspiro colocando su servilleta en las piernas.

Los meseros trajeron los platos y la variedad de comida usual, Kaoru hablaba sin parar y ella asentía. Luego se dio cuenta de que solo habían puesto cuatro puestos. Levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules de Theo no los de Aoshi, se movió incomoda en la silla.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto el acercando su mano a la de ella. Que movió nerviosa con la excusa de tomarse un mechón de cabello.

"Si" sonrió. – "Solo… que faltan los puestos de Aoshi y Kenshin" dijo de pronto sobresaltando a los indicados.

"¿Los guardaespaldas comen con Uds.?" Josh frunció el ceño. Kaoru asintió pasándose una mano por los labios. Misao les hizo una seña a los meseros para que trajeran dos puestos más y Theo le hablo.

"Por qué no comemos los cuatro nada más, es casi una cita doble"

Misao lo miro apretando los labios y con la sangre casi en su cabeza le contesto tomando un vaso – "lo siento, pero esto no es una cita, es un almuerzo" –Kaoru le pego con el tacón. Se sorprendió a si misma con sus palabras.

Los meseros dejaron dos puestos, uno entre Josh y Kaoru y el otro entre ella y Theo. Kaoru se giró a Kenshin y le sonrió. Este no movía la vista del frente.

"Por favor "– dijo Misao girándose por primera vez en el día. Aoshi mantenía la vista al frente, Kenshin bajo la mirada y le sonrió negando con la cabeza. Theo se echó hacia atrás con desgano y le miro sonriendo. Sanosuke le había dicho que era una fierecilla. Pero no tenía idea.

"Bueno no quieren" rio Josh, lo que hizo que Kenshin sorprendentemente se moviera a sentarse entre él y Kaoru, dejando estupefacto a Aoshi que lo imito. Sin decir una palabra.

Kaoru se sobresaltó en el puesto y miro a Kenshin mientras ponía la servilleta en sus piernas. Mantenía la espalda derecha y la vista fija en tomar algunos alimentos. Aoshi por su parte bebía un jugo en silencio sin entender que sucedía aun. Era la situación más incómoda del mundo.

"So… ¿eres guardaespaldas desde hace mucho? ¿Policía?, ¿Marino?"– pregunto Josh riendo con Theo que le hacía muecas a Kenshin, este solo se limitó a asentir sin levantar la cabeza.

Kaoru empezó entender el tono en el que hablaban y le susurro un _'son un par de idiotas'_ al oído a Misao, que le sonrió y asintió.

Theo la volvió a mirar y comenzó hacerle preguntas sobre la universidad, los diseñadores que le gustaban y si tenía novio. Ella respondió a todas sin ganas mientras comía su típica ensalada.

"Podríamos salir nuevamente hoy, sin Sanosuke por supuesto" – sonrió Josh a Kaoru que le contesto sorprendiendo al mismísimo Kenshin. – "Es una lástima, pero no podemos esta noche hemos quedado ya" - Theo entendió la negativa echándose un trozo de carne a la boca y levantando la vista a Misao que se la mantuvo.

"Entonces pasado mañana u otro día" le guiño un ojo y Misao desvió la mirada hacia Aoshi que comía en silencio. Sus manos casi rozaban y casi quiso tocarlo, se giró a sonreírle a Kenshin, que le sonrió de vuelta en silencio.

Kaoru de pronto no tenía tema para conversar y el almuerzo se volvió extraño. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Al terminar, Aoshi y Kenshin se levantaron haciendo una reverencia y volviendo a sus lugares. Kaoru suspiro en silencio y Misao tenía la vista en un punto al infinito.

"Discúlpame no quise ser un bruto" Josh sonrió mirando a Misao, intentando arreglar la situación.

"No pasa nada" le sonrió de vuelta. Kaoru se relajó un poco en el asiento y tomo una copa de helado.

"El hotel es precioso" Theo miro alrededor. "Tanto o más que la dueña" dijo mirándola. Misao trago saliva y le sonrió de lado. Kaoru rio después de un gran rato sin hacerlo.

El rubio le ofreció la mano poniéndose de pie, Josh hizo lo mismo y Kaoru la tomo. La chica de ojos verdes se detuvo unos segundos y la acepto de mala manera, soltándolo rápidamente mientras la guiaba hacia la piscina. Su mano era dura y áspera, muy distinta a la suavidad de las manos de Aoshi.

Kenshin se giró a mirar a su compañero que le devolvió la mirada de desaprobación, caminando detrás de Misao y Theo. Kaoru se sentó junto a Josh en una mini terraza, mientras Misao esperaba que no fueran a quedarse todo el día.

Aoshi vio como Theo no podía dejar de poner las manos sobre ella, moviendo una sobre su cintura que ella movió delicadamente lejos caminando rápidamente a sentarse junto a Kaoru. El tipo no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en una silla individual a su lado.

"Bueno entonces nos llaman para salir algún día" sonrió Kaoru levantándose para sorpresa de Kenshin, _¿Se estaba despidiendo? ¿Doña coqueta se iba?_. Misao se levantó con ella y les sonrió, agregando. – "Ha sido un placer" camino por delante de Theo que se levantó para tomarle una mano y la detuvo. Kaoru resoplo y Aoshi se tensó atrás de él.

"Vas a tener una cita conmigo"

Misao se sintió desnuda de pronto. Y lo vio acercarse a su rostro directamente y besarla en la mejilla.

Kaoru le tomo la mano y la tiro para sacarla de allí.

…

..

 **Fin Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Nota:** Editando... (slow progress haha). Ains amo este fic, es como mi nuevo Aoshi-Peluche no se porque... sera que la escribí pensando mucho en alguien.

 **Misao-21**


End file.
